Deadly Nightshade
by Xuza
Summary: Three girls link together as a team, but one of their Bitbeasts is internally out of control. When they enter a tournament, things seem alright at first - but can this calm before the storm last?
1. Song of Ebonite

Author's Note: Okay, I've finally gotten around to re-writing Black Frost. New title, too. This chapter kinda sucks, it was originally going to be a Prologue, but then it got to be longer than I thought. So it's the first chapter instead. Oh, and thanks for the criticism I got, it really helped.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, but Rhia and Ebonite belong to me.  
  
---------------  
  
Deadly Nightshade  
  
Chapter One  
  
Song of Ebonite  
  
The moon shone through the window, illuminating the darkness of Rhia's bedroom. She kept the window wide open, letting in the warm breeze of the summer. Rhia turned over, the bed sheets tangled around her legs. She heard her mother calling from downstairs, calling her down to dinner. She untangled her long legs from the folds of the blue sheet, and slowly made her way down the stairs. All Rhia ate of her dinner was a few bites, before pushing the plate away, claiming she was full.  
  
"Oh come on Rhia, you've barely eaten anything!" This was the daily conversation that occurred during dinner. Rhia rarely ate much, preferring to live her life only eating when she needed to.  
  
"Mom, I've eaten all that I need to. Maybe it's about time you stopped trying to force-feed me and let me eat however much I want to." Rhia was tired, and didn't want to put up with this again. With that, she got up and headed for the back door.  
  
"Now you come here and finish your dinner young lady!" Her mother's commands failed to get through to her as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"For once, it would be nice to go through one dinner without that sort of an argument. Just for once..." Rhia sat on the short grass, watching the sky with the wind blowing through her autumny hair, the bangs were red but the remainder stayed brown. She was about to close her eyes and fall asleep outside when a shimmer caught her eye. It came from the surface of the river by her house. "Hello...what's this?" A light melody escaped the water. Sounding like shifting, echoing whispers. Accompanied by the sound of a flute, and the almost-silent cawing of a raven. Rhia slowly stood, hesitating before finally walking towards the water. The surface was moving, slowly undulating, emitting a dim glow from the depths. Tiny bubbles rose to the surface, the volume of the tune rising with each bubble popping. The whispers shifted less, and less, eventually forming into barely-audible words.  
  
"C-caaan youuu...hear my ssssssssong?" The volume fluctuated, and stopped rising. Rhia stared at the water.  
  
"...Yeah, I can...What's it to you? And what the hell ARE you?"  
  
In response to her words, the tune, the water, the glow, all stopped. The night stood silent. In confusion, Rhia stepped closer towards the water, apprehensively leaning forwards. Once she moved forward enough, and was standing on the end of the dock, the light and the music returned, and the water's surface shook with intense force.  
  
"Oh SHIT!" Rhia stepped back, but stumbled and fell. She shut her eyes, afraid of what was about to happen. A figure began rising from the depths of the river, water sliding off of it's glowing feathers in thick, transparent sheets. Once the water stopped dripping, Rhia opened her eyes. There, its outline glowing a pale silver-blue, the inside a jet black mass, a giant raven stood in the water. It's eyes were covered by some sort of technological goggles, which sparkled occasionally. The top joints of its wings were hooked, and each was wrapped by a belt. Around its neck was a thick, black leather belt, with a long chain holding a padlock hanging from it. Its waist had a metal belt-like thing around it, that held up some form of tan pants, with a heavy-duty zipper on each side. The tips of its wings were covered by arrowhead-shaped blades. Rhia just remained sitting, not knowing what to say. But the creature spoke first. In a faint, echoing voice, feminine, but still rather deep.  
  
"I am Ebonite. For years I have searched for the one to hear my song. Thou can hear. Tell me now, do you know of the one they call Peter?"  
  
"P-Peter? Yeah, I know him. Not personally. He was my great-grandfather. Why do you ask?"  
  
"He was the one to first hear my song, to first unleash my power. He could control it, use it. But once he decided to raise the level of intensity, he lost control. What power he gained from me caused an avalanche on the mountain that he stood upon. An avalanche which killed him instantly. There was nothing I could do, but wait for a new human that could hear my song. Thou can hear."  
  
"Wait a minute. So it was because of you that he died? Good job. And so what if I can hear? You're just gonna use me to channel your energy, and then I'll end up dying like him, won't I?"  
  
"Not necessarily," the bird submerged her body until only her head and the tips of her wings remained over the surface, "it all depends how thou uses the power."  
  
Rhia tilted her head, "Whatever. Anywho, it's getting late, I'm gonna go get some sleep. Will you be here tomorrow?" Ebonite nodded, "okay, see ya." And with that, Rhia ran back to her house. Once she made it to the door, she turned around, only to see the surface of the water rippling gently.  
  
Months passed with these nightly conversations. Ebonite wanted to know everything that had changed in the world since the last time she had contact with a human. The two became rather close, at least, as close as an unearthly creature and a young teenager could get. One night, Rhia ran down to the riverbank, a Beyblade in her hand. Her parents had decided to give it to her as an early birthday present. But once she reached the dock, Ebonite wasn't in the water like she usually was, only her head and the tips of her wing feathers above the surface. Her wings were spread wide.  
  
"Ebonite? What..." but before she could finish, the large corvid got out of the water completely. The light that surrounded her flickered. Her overall body shape seemed to melt into a cloud of glowing mist. The light swirled and headed for the center of Rhia's new Beyblade, entering the Bit Chip. Within seconds, the night was darker than Rhia had seen it for months. "Ebonite....And for all this time, you never told me you were a Bitbeast?" Rhia stared at the Bit Chip, "And the idea never crossed my mind. How stupid can I get?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
There. Done. It's a bit short..but it IS some sort of Prologue/Chapter One combo.. I plan on making the next chapter longer. Dunno when I'll write it, though. I'm busy nowadays. Flames/criticism accepted. 


	2. Eastbound to Northbound

Author's Note: Heh, it's fun to have plotlines and ideas swimming through your head for weeks, then taking forever to get it all written out XD.  
  
Leuce: You do realize that no matter what fic you're writing, you always take forever?  
  
Self: Damn muse...  
  
Serpent Night Dragon: *eats Leuce*  
  
Tala: Uhhh...  
  
Self: Funky o_O;  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, Serpent Night Dragon (XD), or anything of the sort (but soon I will! Soooooon...) But any characters that don't appear in the anime (and Leuce! Hehe), are of my own creation ;  
  
---------------------  
  
Deadly Nightshade  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Eastbound to Northbound  
  
"Go Ebonite!" The navy blue blade flew off of its launcher and spun on the concrete. Since Rhia received Ebonite as her Bitbeast two weeks ago, she trained daily. At first her attempts were pitiful, but once she got the hang of it her skill greatly improved. Though still a bit shaky, she could beat most of the younger bladers in her neighbourhood. "Initiate attack mode!" The Blade's base shifted slightly, causing it to spin in random patterns. Rhia watched Ebonite with pride, enjoying the way the moonlight glinted off of its sharpened tips. She had spent hours on those tips, slowly using a knife and a nail file to give the three metal blades sharp edges.  
  
"Rhia! Get in here and eat your dinner!" Rhia's father called from the front door. There was no point in keeping him waiting. Over the past few days, Rhia's relationship with her parents wasn't all that great. They bickered over the most insignificant things. Picking up her Blade and going inside, Rhia sat at the table and ate her first few bites without protest.  
  
"Sit up straight, I can't imagine how you can possibly sit that way," her mother complained about her posture for the third day in a row. Just to get her annoyed, Rhia hunched her shoulders even more. "I told you to sit up straight!"  
  
"What's it matter to you? It doesn't affect you directly," with that, Rhia dropped her fork and walked upstairs to her room. It was time to carry on with the plans she had made over the past few days. She had spent hours on end thinking up what to bring and what bur route to take. Rhia was leaving home. By midnight everything was packed. She quickly slipped on her navy hoodie, boot cut jeans, mid-shin black boots, and a black jacket. Grabbing her bag on the way, she swiftly made her way out the door. Her sleeping parents never heard a thing. "All right, the Eastbound bus stop is only a few blocks from here," she pulled out her full-month bus pass, "But there's so much ground to cover between here and Russia. I don't know how long it'll take." She stared at the path ahead of her, "Might as well get going now." It didn't take too long for Rhia to reach the stop. But to her surprise, there was another kid waiting there. She recognized him, he was the little boy that lived not too far from her own home. "Lucas, what are you doing out here this late?"  
  
"Waiting for the bus," was the blonde boy's mumbled response.  
  
"Uh huh. And why's that?"  
  
"Because. I wanna go to the Regional Tournament that starting next week."  
  
"And you're leaving a week early?"  
  
"Uh...yeah," the lie was clearly visible in the boy's eyes.  
  
"Lucas," Rhia kneeled, matching the little boy's height, "tell me the real reason."  
  
"I'll only tell if..." sparks suddenly erupted in his eyes, "if you beat me in a Beybattle!"  
  
Rhia was rather surprised at his proposal. But she was still in need of training, "All right then. We'll battle," she pulled out her launcher and Blade, "right here, right now. We'll use that dent in the road as a bowl," Rhia pointed at a rather large area of the road where the dirt sunk down a little.  
  
"Okay," Lucas loaded his Beyblade onto his launcher. "Ready?" Rhia nodded, "Three. Two. One. LET IT RIIIIIP!" Both Blades shot out at the same time, kicking up clouds of dust. Ebonite circled the dark green blade, searching for the perfect spot to attack. "Neo! Attack!" Before Ebonite made a move, the dark green Blade shot in front of the navy one, blocking it's path. The two collided, sending out a shower of bright sparks.  
  
"Ebonite, it's time to stop playing around. Summon Ice Daggers!" Ebonite circled around, avoiding Neo's attacks. The navy Blade spun around the ring faster, and faster, blocking the view of the ongoing battle with all the dust from the road. All that was heard was the sound of Beyblades spinning. That was until a wave of blue sparks shot out, followed by the sound of metal against metal. Within seconds, the dust cleared. Neo was down and out, while Ebonite spun strongly.  
  
"Drat..."  
  
"All right, I won. Now tell me, why ARE you here?"  
  
The young boy sighed, "I wanted to meet up with a friend before the tournament. We were going to have a sleep over and Beyblade and everything. My older brother wouldn't let me. So I thought that if I could go now, by myself, I could prove to him that I'm responsible."  
  
"Heh, Lucas. That's not gonna help you. You're just going to make Brandon worried. Then when you come home, he'll be mad at you. And see if he lets you go off on your own again."  
  
"I...guess you have a point there."  
  
"Right. Now run along home," Rhia watched him turn and begin running down the path. To the right of him, a large white bus began rolling down the road, "All right, finally," she turned around and took a step forward. Only to walk right into a stop sign. "OW! Damn it."  
  
"Eastbound bus. You on?" The driver asked as the bus slowed to a stop.  
  
Rhia rubbed her forehead, "Yeah. I'm on." She pulled her bag over her shoulder, and stepped onto the bus.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Hey, wake up!" someone was standing above Rhia, shaking her shoulders, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Mmmph..." Rhia slowly opened her eyes, only to see a grown man standing above her, the current bus driver. "Eh, what?"  
  
"It's the end of the line. You gotta get off."  
  
"Oh? All right," she picked up her bag and sleepily walked off the bus. The first thing that hit her was the cold. Not cold enough for snow, but definitely colder than back in Poland. She pulled her jacket close, finally noticing the sign on the side of a nearby building. It was written in Russian. Her father was born here and had taught her the alphabet, so she could read it. The speech of Poland and Russia are very similar, so it didn't take long for her to learn that as well. "So I've finally made it..." a big grin spread over her face, "I made it! Woohoo!" She ran down the road, the nearest restaurant her first stop. Once inside she ordered a nice big bowl of borsch. Before the waiter left, she asked the question that she had been wondering about before she even left home, "Uhh, sir?"  
  
He turned back to face her, his face long and slightly snobby in appearance, "Yes?"  
  
"Are there any places around here where Beyblade training is available?" her eyes lit up at the thought of becoming a better Blader.  
  
"Why, yes. There's an abbey not too far North from here," he pointed to the Northern wall of the restaurant, "kids are selected and brought there to train. But, I believe that they only allow BOYS to enter. Little girls just don't make good Beybladers," he added with a smirk.  
  
Rhia was shocked that a waiter would make such a comment. She glared at him, her right eyebrow twitching occasionally, "Girls DO make good Beybladers. You have no right to judge someone without seeing their skill first. Thank you for the information, and I'd appreciate it if you could leave now." she turned back to her borsch, and saw him walk away out of the corner of her eye. 'Who does he think he is?' Rhia thought, her eyes staring at the contents of the bowl as if they were fresh blood, her expression unchanged, 'I bet if he Bladed, I'd beat him in five seconds flat. And considering my skill, that's really insulting him.' laughing at herself, she drained the rest of the borsch and got up to leave through the North exit.  
  
"So you're heading to the abbey anyway?" it was that waiter again, "Heh, good luck getting any training there," with a smug grin he adjusted the towel over his shoulder and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
'Jackass...'  
  
The sun was lower in the sky than it was when Rhia had gotten off the bus. The Northern forest was dark, but there was a dirt road that wove through it. Far off in the distance, snow capped mountains were visible.  
  
"Well, might as well go now. It shouldn't be too far away," checking to make sure Ebonite was safely in her pocket, she started up the trail. The edges of the road were lined with wild-looking bushes, and berries that looked ripe and delicious, but were probably laced with some sort of natural poison. Trees stood up at random intervals, and stood so close to each other that not much was visible past a five meter distance. There were fresh tire prints on the road, that most likely led to or from the abbey. After an hour of walking, she had finally made it. The abbey was huge, it stood in a clearing of the forest. The sun had already almost set, the only lights on were small lamps on the outer walls of the abbey. "So this is it...the abbey," Rhia walked towards the building. After checking the entire perimeter, she noted that there was no one outside the building, and all the doors were locked. All but one. Since there was nothing else she could think of doing she opened the door, and slowly sneaked in. It was almost pitch black inside, but her eyes, used to the darkness of her black-walled room, adjusted quickly. There was a dim light at the far end of the corridor, which Rhia decided to follow. Voices became audible, faint, coming from a door over to the left.  
  
"Energy levels are rising. Careful with that program."  
  
"I know, I know." The two voices were male. Rhia reached the open door, and took the liberty of walking in and seeing what the two men were discussing. When she saw what was happening inside the room, her eyes widened and her pupils rapidly shrunk, acknowledging the fact that there was an extremely bright Bitbeast in the corner of the room. She glanced over to the other end of the room, there was another door, if someone was to come in through there, she would be right in their line of vision. In hopes that such a thing didn't happen, she edged farther into the room, and close to a giant unoccupied computer.  
  
"Are you sure you should power it up all at once? Too much power at once could cause disastrous effects."  
  
"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," The two scientists were sitting at computers that faced the glowing Bitbeast, which was closed in a glass dome. Rhia was only a few meters behind them, slowly moving in front of the giant computer, and forward.  
  
"All right, initiate energy upload."  
  
"Initiating," the second scientist lifted the cover off of a button on his right-hand side. He pushed the button. For a few seconds nothing appeared to change, so the first scientist faced the computer screen again. But before anyone could make much of a move, a blinding light erupted from the Bitbeast. The dome cracked, the computers exploded. The two scientists shielded themselves, but they, along with Rhia, were knocked backwards by the explosion.   
  
"OH FUCK!" Rhia screamed, not caring if the two men heard her. A giant server broke the fatal falls of the scientists, while Rhia was knocked into the computer that she had been in front of. The last thing she felt before sinking into darkness was an extremely hard whack on the back of her head...  
  
---------------------------  
  
Fweedledoggen! Finally done! ^_^ Hope no one minds all the occasional swearing _;  
  
Right then, the third chapter might take a bit longer to put up than this one did, but I dunno for sure, I still have homework to do that's due at the end of the holidays v_v;. Please review, though. It makes me feel unwanted and ignored when pretty much the only people reviewing are people from my school ;_;. Flames and criticism count as reviews and are accepted ^_^. 


	3. Demolition

Author's Note: Writing moods are good. Yes, they are. o_O; And remember, "..." is speaking, italics is dreaming, and '...' is thinking.  
  
Disclaimer: I wanna own Beyblade! ;_; But I don't! Bah, oh well. Rhia and Amethyst are my characters.  
  
------------------------  
  
Deadly Nightshade  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Demolition  
  
{Wake up....hey....are you okay...come on....the others are dead...gone...but you...you're....still here}  
  
Rhia awoke with a start. Her heartbeat racing. She tried to figure out what that was all about. But nothing came to mind. Nothing at all. She knew who she was. She knew the basics. But whenever she tried to dig deeper into the depths of her memory, it would all fade and turn to darkness. Finally, she realized where she was. The white walls radiated, forcing her to squint. She was in a bed. Everything was white. Machines stood by the walls. She was in some sort of hospital room. Lazily, she sat up.  
  
"Mmph?" She tried to speak, but words felt unfamiliar in her mouth. How long was she out for? And why was she being tortured with a hideous headache? Rhia sighed and lay back down on the soft feather pillow. Staring at the blank ceiling.  
  
"So you're finally awake. Took you long enough," that voice. It was the same one from her dream. She lifted her head, wincing slightly. The headache was getting worse. But she didn't see a doctor, like she'd expected. Instead a boy stood by the door, her age or perhaps a year older. His bright red hair contrasted with the white of the room. He wore white and orange winter clothing, dark blue sleeves visible from beneath the vest-like top.  
  
Rhia blinked in response, "How long was I out for?"  
  
"A few days. But I ask the questions here," he looked her over, and stepped a bit closer, "Why were you walking around the abbey?"  
  
She looked down, in deep thought. Whenever she tried to remember anything past the dream, her mind swam away. Drowning in darkness, and the occasional flash of light. The only sound being a quiet, echoing explosion. "I...I can't...remember."  
  
"Can't remember? Good one, but I'm not falling for it. Listen, if you're not gonna answer me, we have ways of making intruders speak."  
  
Rhia stared up at him. The confusion in her mind was driving her crazy. Whatever she could call up just became a jumble of nothing. And this boy was trying to force her to make sense of all this? He didn't believe her when she said she couldn't remember. Suddenly, her own childishness bubbled out. Tears slowly began to well up in her eyes, "Why don't you believe me? I'm telling the truth! I can't remember anything!"  
  
He was surprised at her sudden outburst of tears. What the hell was up with this girl? "Okay, okay, you don't have to pitch a fit. I'll talk to the boss, see what we can do about you." With that, he turned and hurriedly left the room.  
  
"I can't...and I don't know why..." Rhia stared at her blanket, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her hooded sweatshirt. The headache was beginning to subside. She swung her feet over the side of the bed, the floor cold on her bare feet. Aside from a little dizzy ness, she was able to stand. 'Ugh, a few days in the same clothes. This is disgusting. I have stuff...right?' Her bag was leaning by the wall, visibly searched through. 'Joy. They better not've taken anything...' All her clothing was off to the side a bit. She found some clothing that looked good enough to wear. There was a small bathroom linked to the room she was in. She changed into a deep red sleeveless shirt that had a large zipper below her collarbone, with a black vest over top. Chains lay over her shoulders, clipped to the vest, and hung over her upper arms, which were covered with deep red fingerless gloves. Quickly, she pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans with a huge zipper, and fastened the waist and bottoms with black belts. After pulling her boots back on, she completed the outfit with a large black belt around her neck, overlapping her chin a bit.  
  
"All right, the bos- What are you doing?" The boy was back. And had noticed her 'little' change in outfit.  
  
"What's it look like?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Nevermind. Now get going, the boss wants to see you." He began walking out the door, then realized Rhia wasn't following him, "That's your cue to follow."  
  
She blinked, "Oh! Sorry..." with that, she obediently followed the red-haired teen. They walked down countless dark corridors. The walls, ceiling, and floor, all stone. Not a very comfortable atmosphere. The boy led her to a large wooden door.  
  
"Get in. And don't sit unless the boss tells you to." He opened the door, allowing her to walk inside first, then followed her and shut the door. The room, unlike the corridors, had actual walls, in a dark cream color. A desk stood in the center. And behind the desk was a leather chair. In the chair sat a purple-haired man in an army-green cloak.  
  
"So I see you've found your way to our little abbey," his voice was dark, and sent slight shivers up Rhia's spine. She nodded stiffly. "And apparently you fail to remember anything. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes sir. Whenever I try to remember anything, all I get is a jumble of...stuff...that...is all...random," Rhia moved her hands awkwardly, trying to explain, but failing miserably. She stopped when she noticed the man was staring at her with an odd expression, "Sorry..."  
  
He just nodded, "I see." he turned to the boy, "Tala, what do you think? Does she appear weak?"  
  
He smirked, "Well she did break down in tears when I didn't believe that she couldn't remember anything."  
  
A flash of anger streaked through Rhia's eyes, "Those weren't tears of weakness! They were of confusion! How would you feel if you could barely remember anything?!"  
  
"Calm down, Rhia."  
  
She whipped around to face the man, "How do you know my name?"  
  
He opened a desk drawer and lifted out a card. Rhia's ID. He read the card out loud, "Rhia Kotowska. Birthplace: Warsaw, Poland. So you came all that way to come visit our little abbey," he smirked, "Now. We've scanned all your availible Beyblade data," yet again he reached into the drawer, this time pulling out Ebonite.  
  
The familiar navy glint rang a bell in her mind. Ebonite! Her Beyblade. Her most prized possession. "HOW DID YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY PRECIOUS EBONITE?!" Rhia tried to leap at the man, but barely got off the ground before she was restrained by Tala. "Let me go!"  
  
The man relaxed, "Now now. There was no harm done to the Beyblade. The Bitbeast has potential, though. I now tell you, that you are to stay at the abbey and train." Rhia stared blankly, "You must not, I repeat, must NOT leave, without letting out personnel know and going wherever you plan on going without anyone. Or face severe punishment."  
  
"Me? Here?" she continued her clueless stare. The man sighed.  
  
"Yes. You. Here. I believe that we would be able to provide training to greatly increase the power of the Bitbeast you call Ebonite. And you being a female, it would easily get your opponents to underestimate you. I am Boris. Of BioVolt," he smiled, a strange, rather sinister smile, "Welcome aboard."  
  
Rhia tilted her head, still rather confused, "Umm, okay. Can I have my stuff back now?" She impatiently reached out a hand. Giving her an odd look, Boris returned the Beyblade and the ID.  
  
"Tala, take her back to the medical ward. And don't tell her anything you'd want me to punish you for."  
  
"Yes sir." The two walked down the halls in silence. Neither speaking until they reached the white room.  
  
Rhia sat on the bed, while Tala remained standing. She looked up at him, "What was all that about...?"  
  
"This abbey selects at trains Beybladers and hones their natural skills to help them reach perfection..." they talked far into the night. And only stopped when Rhia's sleepyness got the best of her, and she slowly dozed off...  
  
The next morning started at five in the morning. Leaving Rhia with only a few hours of sleep. But she was excited about her first day training, and was wide awake as soon as Tala walked into the room screaming 'WAKE UP!' She quickly got dressed and followed him down more stone corridors. He led her to another giant wooden door, but this time with two locks on the edge. As Tala opened the door, she saw a large dish planted in the center of the room. Three boys stood around it. Two taller ones, blonde and light purple hair. And one shorter, with deep blue hair. They all remained indifferent as the door shut with a loud, echoing bang.  
  
That is, until Tala spoke, "The new recruit is here." Rhia poked out from behind him, and nervously waved to the three boys that now faced in their direction.  
  
"Hey. I'm..uh...Rhia," and quickly hid again.  
  
"Stop that." Tala hissed. He stepped away, trying to get Rhia to stop hiding. The blonde haired boy introduced himself.  
  
"Spencer."  
  
The one with deep blue hair bent down towards the dish, retrieving his Beyblade. "The name's Ian. And that over there," he jerked a thumb at the teen with the light purple hair, "is Bryan. Looks like you're gonna be training with the Demolition Boys." Rhia was surprised that he seemed the friendlier of the four.  
  
She replied with a nervous, "I guess so." but before she could say anything more, Tala began walking towards the dish.  
  
"Let's get started, we're wasting training time."  
  
"Right then." Rhia followed him, and stood by the edge of the dish, by Bryan, who was slowly moving away. She glanced at him and glared, before facing Tala and waiting for instructions. But he wasn't giving any, his launcher was already over the dish. She took the hint and raised her own. The two Beyblades flew into the dish and began circling the perimeter.  
  
Tala watched them circle in opposite directions, dodging eachother with every pass, "Call out your Bitbeast."  
  
Rhia blinked. "But why? We're not even battling."  
  
"That's an order." He snapped.  
  
With a slight whimper she faced the dish again, "Ebonite, come out." A pale blue light shone from the center of the spinning Blade.  
  
"Wolborg." Tala's blade also glowed, and Wolborg appeared in all his frozen glory. Then Ebonite emerged. And she was huge, about twice the size of Wolborg. Tala raised a pointed eyebrow in interest. "Rather tall, isn't she?"  
  
Rhia shrugged, and fell as Bryan knocked her down as he left the training area. She blinked, "What's with him?"  
  
"He's just like that," Ian had been watching the blades, "you'll just have to get used to it."  
  
Mumbling quietly she got up, and heard the music that was Ebonite's silent voice. 'Ah...her attacks...Thanks for the reminder, Ebonite.' The two Beyblades were still circling, the Bitbeasts floated overhead, motionless. "Let's give this a shot, Ebonite! Avalanche attack!" immediately, the Bitbeast stirred, awoken from it's temporary stillness. Her talons were raised off the floor. And before anyone had a chance to react, she began tearing apart whatever was in her way. Rhia's Beyblade increased in speed, ramming into Wolborg, and coming back around in a small circle and repeating the whole process. Wolborg was barely affected, as he was stronger and more experienced, but the stadium wasn't doing so well. Huge chunks of it stuck out at odd angles, and debris was scattered all around.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _DOING_?!" But Tala's words didn't get through to Rhia. She was entirely fixated on the dish. Dust flew around her, blown out of the dish by the force of the Beyblades, but she remained unaffected. She didn't blink. Her pupils had shrunk almost entirely, the slits that remained were barely visible. "RHIA! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Wolborg could not be told to attack, for Ebonite was blocking all possible movement. Ian and Spencer watched from a distance. "RHIA!!" Nothing, no response. Ebonite was showing no remorse, the fact that her attacks did nothing only caused her to destroy more in her path. The dish was almost demolished by now, the two Blades had to leap over wreckage. Tala's screaming still didn't reach Rhia. Nothing did. "THAT IS IT, RHIA!" He ran at her, tackling her to the ground. She blinked, her pupils returning to her normal size. Ebonite had slowed down, and stopped attacking Wolborg and the dish. The two Bitbeasts disappeared back into their Beyblades. Ebonite slowed to a stop, and tipped over, while Wolborg remained in one spot.  
  
"What? Get offa me!" He just leaned his weight onto her even more.  
  
"Explain yourself." His aqua eyes were aflame with anger. Rhia stared back, fear reflecting in her own emerald orbs.  
  
Her thoughts flew, her heartbeat raced, 'What did I do now...?'  
  
------------------------  
  
Fwee, I like this chapter ^_^  
  
I really don't know how Spencer's personality works, as with Bryan and Ian, so please don't hate me if I screw them up _;  
  
I still feel ignored...So I would REALLY appreciate it if I got a decent amount of reviews...  
  
Au revoir. 


	4. The Panther

Author's Note: Oh man, it's been AGES since I've added to this o_o; Yeah, um, I changed Rhia's bitbeast from Amethyst to Ebonite, since there's already a cat on the team. So the only real changes to the other three chapters are the name and any descriptions of Ebbie. I've missed Beyblade . .;  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, the concept of Beyblading, or any of the Beyblade characters. Alas, Rhia and Ebonite are my characters and Athena and Nocturna belong to a friend.  
  
-------------------  
  
Deadly Nightshade  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Panther  
  
Rhia awoke, but didn't open her eyes. She felt someone watching her. Immediately she opened her eyes. Emerald met crimson and a scream rang through the room.  
  
"IAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She was leaning up against the wall, glaring at the boy who stood by her bed, laughing his head off.  
  
"You've got ten minutes before training starts. Better hurry up or face Tala's 'wrath' again," He turned to walk out the door, only to have Rhia yell at him again.  
  
"NEVER do that AGAIN!"  
  
"Ha, you don't got authority over us. And just for yelling at me, I'ma gonna wake you up like that EVERY morning!" With that, he ran out of the room before Rhia could kick him again.  
  
"Oh, he is SO dead..." She still didn't understand what had happened the previous night. According to Tala, she had called out Ebonite, who proceeded to destroy the stadium. Totally ignoring Tala's orders, Rhia didn't bother to stop Ebonite. Until Tala knocked her down, breaking her concentration. She had nothing to explain, no idea what had caused Ebonite to act that way. Regardless of that fact, Tala didn't go any easier on her. No longer was she able to go ANYWHERE, without informing the proper authorities, and getting permission. Not even to training. Pulling her vest on, she spoke to the guard, "I'm going to training...is that all right?"  
  
He merely nodded in response. The session passed silently. Only Tala's voice echoed through the giant, stone-walled room. Giving quick, sharp orders. Rhia regretted what happened, this silence was unsettling. It all passed, though. Ebonite was no longer summoned. The awkward silence faded away. All was like it was in the beginning. Until one morning when it all changed again.  
  
She really couldn't help herself, the cold night air seemed to be calling to her. Rhia lied to the guard, telling him she was off to the bathroom. Instead, she ran for the closest door. After three weeks she was used to the abbey's layout, and found it easy to get around. As she stepped out, the frigid air hit her harder than she had expected. It was late September, which didn't mean warm weather. She ran down the road leading away from the cathedral-like building, the trees on either side blurring by. She found herself on the edge of the forest, an outdoor pub of sorts in front of her, its pale lamps shining onto the ground. The bartender stood behind the counter, facing away from her and cleaning some glasses with a rag. There was only one person sitting at the counter. A girl about her age. Her dark hair was long, and wrapped in a single braid. A thin blue streak was running through it. Her eyes were lazy, and didn't seem to be focused. Clasped in her hand was a small glass, half filled with a clear mahogany liquid, ice cubes floating below the surface. Rhia's attempt at approaching the bar unnoticed failed, and the girl turned her sapphire eyes towards her.  
  
"What do YOU want?"  
  
Rhia blinked a few times before responding, "Uh, nothing. Is it so wrong to try and sit down?"  
  
The girl turned to face the glass again, "Guess not." there was a long, awkward pause after that, in which neither of the girls moved. Then the braided one spoke, "I'm Athena. I ran from that freaky church like building about a year ago," Rhia's eyebrow twitched slightly, the girl was obviously referring to the abbey, "Where'd you come from?" she eyed the chains and belts hanging off of Rhia, smirking, "some messed up bondage club?"  
  
The red-haired girl coughed slightly, the chains jingled quietly, "No. And I really don't see where the hell you'd get such an idea." She finally walked up to the counter and sat down, the bartender continued to ignore the two girls, busying himself with the glasses, "Rhia. And are you drunk?"  
  
"Just tipsy." Athena raised her glass a bit and sloshed around the contents. A glint of navy metal caught her eye as Rhia shifted her hand, revealing part of her Beyblade. "Blader, eh?"  
  
Rhia hadn't realized that she had taken her Blade with her, but was glad for the conversation. She'd had enough of awkward silences. "Yeah. I take it you are as well?"  
  
Athena fished around in her pocket for a few seconds, before finally pulling out a black and green Beyblade. "That I am. This is Nocturna. And I say we Battle." She stood up and walked a few steps away from the bar, already loading the Blade onto its launcher.  
  
"Challenge accepted." Rhia also stood and clicked her Blade into position.  
  
With both blades raised over the ground, the two teen girls started the match, "Three, two, one, LET IT RIIIP!" Spinning tops shot onto the ground and kicked up small clouds of dust. Nocturna jerked in a few directions, and stood in place. Ebonite automatically circled around and headed towards the black blur, which leaped sideways right before the navy Blade would've made contact. But Ebonite quickly recovered from the miss, and circled around again.  
  
"Ebonite, Summon Ice Daggers!," As soon as the command left Rhia's lips, Ebonite tilted and shot towards Nocturna. Sparks flew out every-which-way as its sharpened attack ring repeatedly struck the other's base. Within seconds it was over and Nocturna was still, laying on the ground.  
  
Athena stared at the Blade for a few seconds, "Heh heh heh, not too shabby now are we, eh?" She picked up her blade and ran her thumb over the Bit piece, "Nocturna, in the next round we'll show her what panthers are made of."  
  
Ebonite flew back into Rhia's palm, "A panther bit, eh? Well in the first round the predator became the prey," Athena raised an eyebrow in question, "Raven bit."  
  
The shorter girl nodded and raised her launcher once more. "Let's get this over with, the ice is melting in my drink."  
  
Yet again the two Blades shot onto the ground. This time, Nocturna wasted no time standing in place, she circled around Ebonite, watching, waiting.  
  
"Ebonite, come on, no use just standing there," Rhia's Blade slipped away from the other, but Nocturna gave chase.  
  
"Can't get away from the kitty that easily. Nocturna! Eradication Flare!" Nocturna visibly gained spin speed as the green became less visible. Automatically she shot towards Ebonite, creating a groove in the ground. A small shower of sparks showed up as Ebonite was knocked into Rhia's hand. Nocturna slowed back to regular speed and spun in front of Athena. "Second round belongs to us."  
  
Rhia looked at her with mild interest, "That it does. The tiebreaker's mine though."  
  
"We'll see about that." Nocturna and Ebonite were launched for the third time, and circled around each other. But before either one one could make a move, a large snowstorm kicked up. This wasn't a regular snowstorm, though. It shot at them from the direction of the trees. The two blades were knocked off-balance and stopped.  
  
"You just can't be trusted, can you, Rhia?" A male voice reached their ears.  
  
Rhia moved the hand that covered her face from the snowy onslaught, "T-Tala?"  
  
"Who else?" The blizzard died down and the pale boy stepped forward. "After that little incident I thought you would be smart not to pull a stunt like this again. Guess you weren't."  
  
The tall girl crossed her arms over her chest, "I just wanted to go outside. It's so dull and stuffy inside that abbey." she looked up into his turquoise eyes, "Besides, I didn't think it would be such a big deal."  
  
He sighed, "Well it was. We can't have you just running around telling people about what goes on inside the abbey."  
  
"But I didn't..."  
  
"Inside the abbey? You mean like all the Beyblader training and Bitbeast work?" Athena finally spoke up.  
  
Tala's head jerked towards her, then back to Rhia. His voice sharpened, "Rhia!"  
  
"She didn't say anything. I was there before. Aren't now. End of story." she walked back to the bar and sat down, her braid gently swishing in the breeze.  
  
"We're going back. Now." He took hold of Rhia's arm and began pulling her in the direction of the abbey.  
  
"But me and Athena haven't finished our match!" she kept her feet firmly planted on the ground, but couldn't hold up to the pulling for much longer, "Just let us finish the last round!"  
  
"No way." He stopped pulling, "You run off like that again and the consequences will NOT be light. Now hurry up." Tala firmly grasped one of the chains that lay over her shoulder and proceeded to drag Rhia away.  
  
"Bye bye dudette! We'll finish our match someday! Unless you wanna buy me a drink or something!" Athena waved to the two weakly, the glass in front of her now empty.  
  
-------------  
  
As the two teens walked away from the drunken girl, a pair of eyes watched them from between the trees. Deep purple in color. With every step Rhia and Tala took towards the abbey, the eyes followed at the same pace. A tiny clearing between the trees allowed a sliver of moonlight to pass through, faintly illuminating the figure. The figure was a girl, her hair a dull black, while her bangs were a pale purple. Her clothing consisted of black and gray torn garments, each arm wrapped with a loose bandage. She was silent, her own breathing barely audible. In the quiet of the night she could be easily heard. She just followed, and would only stop once the pair reached the cathedral.  
  
-------------  
  
Rhia and Tala walked through the forest in silence.  
  
"Rhia, why'd you run off like that? You know that's disobeying orders. Boris isn't gonna be happy about this at all."  
  
"Oh screw Boris. He shouldn't keep us locked in some cold building all our lives. It's not right. You have to admit that."  
  
Tala looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I suppose you do have a point. But we're there to train to become powerful Beybladers so we can assist Boris in his plans."  
  
At this Rhia stopped walking. Arms crossed over her chest again she looked up at Tala, "What are his plans anyway? He keeps everything so secretive. It's unnerving."  
  
"I've said too much already," he pulled on her arm again so they'd continue walking, "Boris' plans don't need to be spread around to everyone."  
  
"You know what's going on in there, don't you? And so does that Athena girl."  
  
Underneath their feet the twigs snapped and the leaves rustled. A squirred ran across the path in front of them.  
  
"Who is she, anyway?" Tala ignored Rhia's question.  
  
"I dunno. She was just sitting there when I showed up. She's a Blader, obviously. Has a Bitbeast as well."  
  
The Russian boy's eyebrows jerked up, "She does, does she? What's it's name?"  
  
"Noc-something. I don't remember."  
  
"Nocturna?"  
  
"That's it." She frowned, "How do you know?"  
  
"I know all the Bitbeasts at Biovolt. There's a file on one that went missing about a year ago. Nocturna. Panther Bitbeast. I can easily assume it was her who stole it." The high walls of the abbey loomed in front of them. The outside was deserted, as usual. The two teens walked over to the nearest door, "Get in. And you'd be lucky if Boris didn't know about your little run out."  
  
Rhia grumbled and followed Tala to her room. She flopped down on the bed as Tala walked back out. She had no time to think about the night's events, for within seconds she was out like a light.  
  
-----------------------  
  
I think I've forgotten how to write well - -;  
  
And I know it's short, but there's only so much you can put into a chapter before you end up starting another one o_O; And I don't think that made sense. It's just my sad excuse for not writing enough. Wrah, I'll attempt (and probably fail) to make the next one longer _ Review? Flames are accepted. Hell, I WANT to be flamed for once XD; 


	5. Enter Nightshades

Author's Note: Whee. Writing Beybattles that involve Bitbeasts are fun. I love how I wrote the tiebraker between the two. Hope you don't mind blood!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. Rhia and Ebonite are mine, Tani and Ikira belong to Shadow Weaver and Ikira, and Athena and Nocturna belong to Chibi Neko-Shaa.  
  
-------------  
  
Deadly Nightshade  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Enter Nightshades.  
  
A month later. October. Another morning. Another Ian-style awakening. Isn't it weird when you can feel people watching you? Rhia turned over, her back to the wall, but she didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Ian, I get it already. You can stop staring at me now."  
  
"Rhia.." It wasn't Ian, of course. Rhia's brow furrowed. It was Tala. Since when did Tala come to wake her up? She opened her eyes and looked up at his pale face.  
  
"Tala? What's going on? Is there something bad happening?" She sat up as she said this, the white blanket wrapped around her bare feet. This felt odd.  
  
He said nothing, but pointed at a thin white envelope on the bedtable. What was this? The girl slowly reached over, frowning. Her long fingers ripped open the top of it. It was a notice of sorts. She read it to herself. Her lips slightly moving. She was being sent out of the Abbey. Not for anything bad, no. Boris either didn't know of her little runoff, didn't care, or totally forgot. She was supposed to remain in Russia for a while, but not in the Abbey. In a hotel. After that, she would take a flight to Japan. It wasn't stated why, though.  
  
"You're leaving tomorrow." Tala broke the silence once Rhia put the letter back on the table.  
  
"But...I can't go! I've only been here for two months! I want to stay!" Rhia stared at him, wide-eyed. She really didn't want to go. She had become rather attatched to the cold, darkness of the Abbey. Two months wasn't enough time!  
  
"You don't have a choice in the matter, Rhia. What Boris says goes," he looked at her, his turquoise eyes emotionless, "And the World Championship is coming up. He doesn't want you in the way."  
  
"Not want me in the way? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"What it means is that he doesn't want you interfering with whatever he has planned." He looked away, slightly. "Now come on, this is your last day of training and we should make the most of it."  
  
Rhia sighed, then followed. What a miserable way to start a morning. She didn't ever bother clipping on her chains and belts. The clothes she slept in would be fine.  
  
The next morning wasn't a happy one. Rhia stood by the Abbey door, her bag by her left foot. She was staring at the ground. Leaving was inevitable, of course. Even though she only had spent a month at the Abbey, and wasn't very close with the boys, she would miss this place. It was all she had, since her memory was definitely not the best. Would she ever see them again?  
  
"Time to go," Boris said as a large, empty, white bus pulled up.  
  
"See ya, everyone..." Rhia looked up at the boys, and waved slightly.  
  
Tala and Ian were the only ones that waved back.  
  
The bus rumbled off through the forest, only one passenger within it's steel covered form.  
  
--------------  
  
Over in the Hotel, the one Rhia was set to arrive at, a girl sat in the lobby, in a chair that faced the revolving glass doors. She wore a trenchcoat, and only her face and hair were visible. It was the girl from the forest, with her black hair and purple bangs. She sat there, silently, barely even moving. People walked by and gave her odd looks. She didn't fit in with the bright surroundings, the sunlight filtering through the floor-to-ceiling windows. The white bus pulled up and Rhia stepped out, her bag over her shoulder. She walked through the doors and up to the counter, the sitting girl's eyes followed her every movement. As Rhia headed to the elevator, room key in hand, the other girl stood and followed. She spoke once the doors closed.  
  
"I've been watching you."  
  
Rhia looked at her out of the corner of her eye, not saying anything incase the other girl was crazy. She probably was.  
  
"You and your Beyblade. I was there the night you fought Athena Caruso." She didn't even look at Rhia as she spoke, but at the elevator wall. She pushed the button for the highest floor. The roof.  
  
Rhia narrowed her eyes at the shorter girl, "You know her. You know Athena. Why were you there?"   
  
"I'm Tani Yamaka. I've only met Athena once. It was a Beyblade match which ended in a tie. She wasn't drunk that time," Tani finally looked Rhia in the eyes, "Now I need to battle you. I love new competition."  
  
"Fine then." Rhia put her hand in her pocket, her fingers clasped around Ebonite. "We battle now."  
  
The elevator doors opened, the floor of the roof lay before them. A Beyblade dish stood a few metres ahead, out of place in the bare surroundings. It was large, and a pale red color. The two girls stood on opposite ends.  
  
"Where the hell did this dish come from?"  
  
"I put it here earlier. I overheard the name of the hotel that you were going to."  
  
"You must have some messed up hearing skills. Unless you were in the building at the time."  
  
Tani smiled slightly. It was the first time Rhia had seen her smile, and it looked odd on her face, like she rarely held that expression. "Let's get started."  
  
Rhia growled slightly, this girl was creeping her out. "Alright." She locked Ebonite in place. Tani locked in her dark purple blade.  
  
"Three, two, one...LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Go, Ebonite!"  
  
"Ikira!"  
  
The blades spun around on opposite ends of the dish, neither making any other moves. Until Ikira suddenly stopped that motion and headed for Ebonite. A shower of blue sparks shot out as the two blades made contact.  
  
"Let's finish this quick, Ebonite!" The navy blade quickly dodged the other one, and backed up. "Summon Ice Daggers!" As the two blades were on opposite sides, Rhia's shot forward and hit Ikira at an angle, attacking the base. Ikira was quickly shoved out of the stadium.  
  
Tani bent and picked up Ikira, as Ebonite returned to Rhia's hand. "That was good, Rhia. But you won't win the next round."  
  
"We'll see about that." They both launched their blades, each one immediately heading for the other as they made contact.  
  
"Quickly, Ikira! Black Fire!" Tani obviously wanted to finish this round quickly. A semitransparent flame surrounded the purple blade as it inscreased in spin speed, the black marks disappearing. Overwhelmed by the purple metal. Ebonite tried to circle around and attack, but Ikira expected it, and did the same motion. She repeatedly retracted, and shot forward, hitting Ebonite with her sharp attack ring. After ten seconds of such a beating, Ebonite shot out of the stadium, and came to rest in Rhia's hand.  
  
"Well shit. You were right." Rhia smiled. She was enjoying this.  
  
"I sure as hell did!" Tani joined in the swearfest. She found something she had in common with the tall girl, swearing. "Tiebreaker's next."  
  
"I think I'll win this one," Locking Ebonite in place, Rhia winked at Tani. Who gave a short shake of her head. Tani was gonna win.  
  
"Three. Two. One...Let it rip!"  
  
Rhia wasted no time sending out Ebonite. She really wanted to win. A beam of blue light erupted from the center of her blade, it was thin at first, then thickened. A shape became visible. A raven. Ebonite. Tiny flakes of ice swirled around her, mixed with a chill wind which lifted her feathers. The wind ruffled the two girls' hair, making rustling sounds in their ears. Ebonite's wings stretched out to their full length, as she let out a loud, raspy, and slightly choked caw.  
  
"A bitbeast. Of course. That must be the only way you tied with Athena. Blades without Bits lose easily to ones that have them." Tani's purple blade circled around, ready for another shot at Ebonite. Thick, black smoke unfurled from the bit chip, seemingly unaffected by the slight wind Tani's blade caused. As some hung low to the ground, the rest spiraled upward to form a purple beam of light. Thus making Ikira appear. She was a large, bipedal dog-like thing. Black furred with odd spikey patterns on her limbs and chest. She had shoulder-length hair, purple with black tips. Her wing membranes and tail fin were purple, and parts of her were wrapped in white bandages. She released a sound like a desolate howl mixed with a rough growling sound, which sent a chill down Rhia's spine. Her wings flapped as she headed towards the raven.  
  
Ebonite let out a long caw, quieter than the first, and flapped her own wings, dodging the demonic dog. Ikira braked and looked up, her pupils smaller slits than they had started at. She flexed her claws and hissed, leaping back at Ebonite. The large corvid didn't dodge this time, but lowered the impact of Ikira by sticking her talons out in front of her, which caught Ikira's back legs. The two floated in midair, wrestlin with eachother. The show was mixed with a nice orchestra of angry animal sounds.  
  
"This is more like it," Tani raised her arm in the air, "Ikira, Devil's Claw!" The demon listened to her Blader, letting go of Ebonite's neck to slash at her feet, dislodging her back legs from their grip. Ebonite screeched in protest as Ikira slashed at her feathered chest, blood slightly staining the canine's claws. Down in the stadium, the purple blade was on a slant, whacking the base of the navy one, which was letting out a shower of blue sparks.  
  
Rhia growled slightly, her breath ragged and pupils slightly smaller, "Ebonite! Don't let that thing get to you so easily, Avalanche of Alpine! Now!" The navy bird recovered from the slashing, opening her beak. She raged towards Ikira, and bit down on her neck. Although Ebonite had a beak that looked like it had fangs, it didn't fatally hurt Ikira, the attack slightly weakened by her bandages and thick fur.  
  
The attack seemed to have a slight effect on Tani as well, who clasped her hand over her neck as Ebonite attacked her Bitbeast. This happened in the battle with Athena as well. Both girls used their Bits in the last round, and it was as if a fraction of what happened to the Bitbeasts, happened to them. Rhia had the same effect on herself, as well. Tani hissed slightly before yelling out her command, "IKIRA! COLD SMOKE!"  
  
Down in the stadium, the purple blade let out more of that black fog, but at a much faster rate, and a higher amount. The smoke rose up into the sky, advancing towards the Bitbeasts. All that was seen before the smoke covered everything, was Ikira punching Ebonite in the gut, removing the jagged beak from her thick neck. Rhia swiftly looked around within the murk.  
  
"Ebonite! Stay alert, don't let Ikira surprise you!" But in that thick, black fog, it was hard to stay alert. A grumbling roar sounded, followed by a shrill crow as Ebonite flew backwards from within the fog, her wings thrust forward in reaction. Rhia was also thrown back, but she scrambled to regain her balance before she could fall. She stood there, hand clutching her torso as a thin trickle of blood leaked from her mouth. She spit whatever blood had collected in there before speaking. "This is it, Tani. You are going down! SUMMON ICE DAGGERS!" Rhia spread out her arms as she called out the command. Wind from her blade blasted upwards, filled with ice crystals. It struck the black smoke, thinning it out, and making vision once again possible. Ebonite shook her head, the cybernetic shield which covered her eyes glinted in the sunlight. The shield, similar to the one Ikira had, relayed simple information, and was now targeting a spot that would be a better spot to hit. Ikira's lower gut. No bandages, and thinner fur.  
  
Ikira lifted her arms, claws ready to strike again. Ebonite flew forward, the bladed tips of her wings nice and ready. She flew upwards, Ikira contracted her muscles and leaped upwards, ready to attack. But Ebonite had expected this and swiftly brought her wings towards her body, going down enough so that Ikira's belly was straight in front of her. The dog demon grunted slightly, not having the time to react to the raven's sudden change in elevation, and let out that desolate howl of her's as Ebonite slashed at the soft skin, the razors of her wings spattering blood down onto the girls.  
  
Tani fell to her knees, clutching her stomach with both arms, her neck still slightly dripping onto her gray pants. Blood was seen on the purple of her shirt, slowly finding it's way through the fabric. Her eyes remained focused on the battle, as she whispered her command, not wasting more of her energy, "Hell's Jagged Shade."  
  
Ikira, who was previously gnashing at Ebonite, stopped, and flapped her bat-like wings to get above the corvid, who finally got a chance to shake the blood that now weighed down her wings. Ikira's own cybernetic eye shield calculated the exact position of her opponent, and how high she'd have to fly to strike. Ebonite was still trying to lighten her wings as Ikira plummeted from the sky. The raven looked above and was only able to move a foot, not a long distance for such a large creature, before the demon's foot claws slammed into her lower spine. Ebonite's ragged caw of protest was stopped as she fell and crashed into the floor of the building, kicking up dust.  
  
As this happened, Rhia was knocked forward, slightly bouncing off of the floor as her head was the first to collide with it. More blood leaked from within her jaws as her head let out some blood of it's own. She couldn't get up, the pain in her spine was unbearable. "Ebonite, this is the last I ask for this battle...Snowstorm of Underworld..."  
  
Ikira, who was emitting a monotonous growl of victiory, stopped as she saw Ebonite stir in the rubble. The long feathers on her shoulders stuck out of the rubble as it was thrown off of her. A sudden wind kicked up around the bird, quick but powerful, which knocked off all the debris. Her head whipped around to face Ikira, her silver, pupil-less eyes cold and angry. This was one angry raven. She stood on her talons, flexing them over the rocks that were scattered over the floor. Blood dripped from her own beak as she let out a shrill, choked caw, louder than the one at her arrival. She lifted her wings as Ikira braced herself. Ebonite's motions were slow, so it surprised everyone when she shot up off of the ground, her head colliding with the bottom of Ikira's ribcage.  
  
The black-haired girl screamed, blood visible at the back of her throat, she looked away from the battle, on her knees and ready to fall forward onto the ground.  
  
Ikira also roared. Ebonite retracted slightly and headbutted the canine's lower jaw, clamping it shut and causing the teeth to go a bit too far together, making the gums bleed. Ebonite wanted to end this, and lifted her black talons, her long, feathery tail swishing out behind her. With one final slash Ikira fell, her own tail flapping behind her, her wings tattered, not allowing any flight. As Ikira crashed, the purple blade slowed and stopped. Rhia won. Ebonite, with a few final flaps, stayed aloft. But then gave in and toppled after Ikira. Landing in her previous crater.  
  
Tani, blood gurgling out of her mouth, collapsed, her arms slashed and bleeding. Rhia, already on the ground, slightly looked up at Tani. Blood that leaked from her head pooled in her lower eyelid, stinging her eyes and making sight really difficult. She saw the two Bitbeasts fizzle out and return to their Beyblades. Very much needing to rest. Rhia coughed a bit, and spit out whatever blood was still in her mouth, before she blacked out, the pain in her body overwhelming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, what did you two do to get like this?" Athena sat in a chair, centred between two beds. She was in the hospital. Rhia and Tani were found on the roof of the hotel not long after they passed out. It wasn't everyday you find two girls, almost bleeding to death on the roof of a hotel, without anything that would've caused such a thing. It was on the six o'clock news. Athena immediately took a bus to the hospital hey were being kept at. The two girls lay there, bandages covering their waists and faces. Both had tubes in their noses, hooked up to respirators. Blood still leaked through the gauze pad on Rhia's forehead.  
  
"I can assume this was because of a Beyblabe battle," she looked up at the two Beyblades on the bedtable between them. The Blades were in pretty bad shape, yet they lay there, slightly gleaming in the sunset that filtered through the window. A nurse had told Athena that they were alive, but out. They'd lost a lot of blood. Athena solemnly stared at the cream-colored wall, her bangs falling over her crystal-blue eyes, no longer weighed down by alcohol. She was smart not to be drunk in a hospital.  
  
A slight stir to her right caught her attention. Tani was waking up.  
  
"Athena?" Her violet eyes were barely open as her vision slowly returned. She winced slightly as she tried to move her body, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey, you two are the only people I really know here. I was obligated to come," Athena smirked slightly, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Tani made a sound that was rather like a painful chuckle, "It was a Beybattle between me and Rhia. Bitbeasts and everything. We went all out. You tied with me, but she beat me," Tani made long pauses before she started a new sentence, her ribcage still throbbed with pain, "I'm surprised she's still out."  
  
As she said this, Rhia let out a tiny groan.  
  
"Well speak of the devil.." Athena and Tani looked over at Rhia, who had her eyes slightly open.  
  
"Mmph...Tala?" The other two girls exchanged confused expressions as Rhia's vision cleared from what must've been an extreme blur. "Oh! Athena, it's you! Tani, you alright?"  
  
"Fine, Rhia." All three girls smiled slightly.  
  
"Now tell us, Rhi. Who's this Tala?" Athena had a slight grin playing over her face.  
  
"What? Oh!," Rhia blushed slightly, but it was half covered by bandages. She saw through just her left eye. "He was at the Abbey. Captain of their local team. I trained with him."  
  
"So it's a he, eh?" Tani grinned.  
  
"Ah, shutup!" Rhia would've thrown a pillow at her, had she not needed it to support her neck, and her arm not be connected to a bag filled with clear fluid.  
  
"Girls, I've been thinking." Athena changed the subject, to Rhia's relief, and looked at the two of them. "Thinking about our Beyblading skill."  
  
"...We should start a team!" Rhia grinned.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Dude! That's a great idea!" Tani wanted to leave this hospital NOW, the prospect of a Beyblade team got her all revved up.  
  
"I call captain!" Rhia called out.  
  
"Damn. Fine, Second Captain!" Athena held Nocturna in her hand. The bit chip let out a slight swirl of green light. None noticed it, though.  
  
"Aww, crap." Tani pouted, "Oh well. At least I'm on the team."  
  
Rhia was with Tani, also wanting to leave the hospital, "Let's call ourselves..." the three pondered for a short while, thinking of a name that sounded cool, but wasn't too complicated.  
  
"The Nightshades!" Tani called out. All three grinned.  
  
"Girls! SHH! This is a hospital!" A nurse scowled at them as she passed by the open door. The three girls glared at the doorway once she left. They were the Nightshades.  
  
--------------------  
  
Whoa, 7 pages! O_O; I'm amazed.  
  
Okay, loved that chapter XD The Nightshades are here!....in chapter 5! XD;;;; Took them long enough.  
  
*is proud of self* 


	6. Snowstorm

Author's Note: Okay, this is the tournament chapter I was talking about in my alternate account, Hiwatari Yaan. Surprisingly enough I managed to somehow fit in all the OCs, though not all of them will be in battles directly against the Nightshades. But they'll be there. At least, I hope I got all of them o_O; Well, I know I didn't get the girl with the crocodile Bitbeast, who replied after I planned out everything. *shrug* _;  
  
So I'd like to give a thanks to the following people (ff.net ID's are there too, incase they changed name):  
  
Bread 'N' Butter (284996)  
  
Beyblade-Luver (445574)  
  
Jingle Bells (365730)  
  
Morgana Magi Lady of Light (281418)  
  
Shaman Wolf (482654)  
  
PokemonJoe1 (482075)  
  
GOLDEN-CAT-EYES (485335)  
  
Thedigimonbabe (456993)  
  
Gazingshadows (406563)  
  
Iray Kentia Moon (499383)  
  
glitter-chan (388350)  
  
Kawaii Superstar (272656)  
  
And someone who e-mailed me, by the name of Joyce  
  
There. Now, enjoy yourselves.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. The non-Nightshades OCs belong to the people mentioned above. Rhia, Ebonite, Nocturna are my characters, Ikira and Tani belong to a friend, and Athena to another. That was a more thorough disclaimer oO; Anyway.  
  
---------------------  
  
Deadly Nightshade  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Snowstorm  
  
The two girls recovered surprisingly quickly, and signed out as soon as they could. Athena, the only one of them not bedridden, had gotten news of a tournament. Of course, things liked to be evil sometimes. This tournament was in England. They, were in Russia. How to get there with not enough money for tickets? Stow away on a ship, of course!  
  
"Remind me again what we're doing in a mall…?" Athena complained as the Nightshades trudged the crowded passageway. The three teen girls looked at one another and shrugged, there didn't seem to be a reason. At once all three plopped down on the nearest bench.  
  
"We should probably figure out how much money we actually have, because we're gonna need a place to stay, and food once we get there." Tani tilted her head back as she spoke, watching the late autumn sun through the skylight.  
  
Rhia sat bent over, scratching her back repeatedly, "I swear, there's like an insect in there, I can feel it." the other two girls stared at her. Rhia stuck her tongue out at them, reaching under her shirt. "What the hell?" She pulled the itching culprit from the depths of her shirt and looked at it under the light.  
  
Athena looked over it with her crystal blue eyes, "Looks like a tracer. They've been following you."  
  
"AGH! They don't trust me at all!" Without a shred of hesitation she whipped it forward, watching as it landed somewhere among the sweaters at the clothing store ahead of them.  
  
Tani looked her clothes over, as well as the tear that was left behind from the tracer, "Girl, we've GOT to get you some new clothes!"  
  
Rhia did an overly-feminine pose, rather unlike her, and spoke in a cheerleader-like voice, "Girl! You SO sound like a chick."  
  
Athena smiled slightly, "Shouldn't that make sense?"  
  
Shrugging, Rhia turned around and walked towards the clothing store that the tracer was thrown into, "Tani had a good point anyway. And I had a bunch of spending money in my bag so…shall we go?"  
  
An hour or so later, the three walked out of the store, clad in their new outfits.  
  
"Do we kick ass or what?" Tani laughed. She had bought a black half-sleeve shirt, purposely torn, one of the sleeves was actually missing. Torn around the ankles were gray jeans, tied up with a long silver chain. Although the bandages she grabbed from the hospital were meant for emergencies, she ended up wrapping them around her arms and waist. Hey, they looked cool.  
  
Athena hadn't splurged as much, she just bought a black hooded jacket that hid her braid. It's sleeves had zippers, so they could be taken off, she left one of these undone. The rest of her outfit consisted of dark green pants, held up by two black belts.  
  
Rhia stood between them, grinning. She wore a black shirt with red sleeves, as well as a red flame in the center of her chest. It was short, so it showed her stomach. Then again, all the girls' shirts did. How smart they were, taking the seasons into consideration. That was sarcasm, by the way. Rhia also bought dark yellow-green cargo pants. What she assumed was a scarf, was now a torn shawl tied around her waist, that billowed out as she walked. To make up for the bare-belly, she made sure to get arm warmers, ones which were black with thick red stripes.  
  
Swiftly they walked off towards the harbor, talking amongst themselves in excitement, their black army boots slightly stomping on the ground.  
  
---------------  
  
Rhia sat behind a large cargo box, sneaking onto the ship was surprisingly easy. The other two Nightshades sat on either side of her, sound asleep. But Rhia wasn't. She couldn't help thinking about what was going on back at the Abbey. And Tala. That red head's face just kept coming back. Heh, how silly, she barely knew the guy and was thinking about him. She actually missed the constant awakenings from Ian, she'd grown accustomed to them. Waking up by herself in a hotel room just wasn't the same. She even missed Bryan and Spencer. Eventually, she'd thought herself out, and fell right to sleep.  
  
---------------  
  
The hustle and bustle of the stadium was near annoying. It was difficult to pass five seconds without someone bumping into you. There were sixteen teams in the tournament. Many more entered, of course, but the participation was a random-draw. But this wasn't that special of a tournament, not the English championships, or anything.  
  
"Attention all Beybladers! The team versus team statistics are now being set up!"  
  
The attention of almost everyone in the building turned towards a large screen on the side wall.  
  
"Hope our first opponent isn't too hard," Tani laughed.  
  
As each second passed a picture blinked into one of the squares in the bottom row, a flame, a star, a sword, and there, a gray spirit, the Nightshades' team symbol. A few seconds later, the image of a scythe appeared next to them. Athena shoved through the crowd, trying to get a better look. The icon had the name of the team beneath it. She shoved back towards the girls after a minute.  
  
"It's us, against a team called the Iron Reapers."  
  
"Iron Reapers, eh?" Rhia glanced at the screen.  
  
"Yeah, and lucky us, we're up first for battle."  
  
"Lucky us my ass, we don't even get time to get ready," Tani promptly turned and trudges towards Locker Room One."  
  
"Uh, Tani?" Athena was facing the other way.  
  
"What"  
  
"We're in Locker Room Two."  
  
"Oh."  
  
----------------  
  
"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! This is the London Tournament! We're here to get you all riled up for the world finals!" A cheer broke out as the announcer screamed into the microphone.  
  
"This guy sounds like an idiot." Rhia mumbled, staring at the Bey Stadium in front of them. The other team wasn't visible, the dish blocked the view of them.  
  
"Now get yourselves ready for the first match of the tournament! First up, a team new to this country's competition, the Nightshades!" A round of polite applause rang out as the three girls stepped out into the spotlights. "And battling against our new competitors, the Iron Reapers!" The applause sounded louder than before, this team was obviously better known. "The standings are as follows!" Three sets of icons appeared on the large screen. Athena, Tani, and Rhia were on the right, three others were on the left. The girl that would blade against Athena had shoulder-length auburn hair, with purple streaks. A girl named Aya Thundra. Against Tani was another girl, by the name of Katrina Vorchek. Her silver, clueless-looking eyes stared out into the crowd, her short, messy blue hair looked wind-worn, the variously-colored highlights going everywhere. And against Rhia was Amanda Lee, her curly green shoulder-length hair braided, blue streaks running through it. Amber eyes looked outwards.  
  
"Up first! Aya Thundra of the Iron Reapers, against Athena Caruso of the Nightshades!" A third round of applause rang out as the two girls stepped up on either side of the dish. Athena quickly looked her over. Very pocketed cargo pants, red tennis shoes, and a red-sleeved shirt with a blue flower and a dragon printed on the front. Didn't look threatening.  
  
"So you're Aya," Athena spoke before beginning the match. She looked uncomfortable under the bright spotlights.  
  
"Yeah, I am." She seemed a bit annoyed. Athena shrugged and loaded Nocturna into her launcher. Aya did the same, loading hers into her purple launcher.  
  
The announcer lifted the microphone to his lips again, "Ready girls? Three! Two! One! LET IT RIP!"  
  
Blade and Blade shot into the green dish, circling each other.  
  
Aya stood alert, muscles tightened, she was focused on this match, "Alright, now attack!" Her purple Blade shot forward, grinding into Athena's with all its might. Showers of white sparks shot every which way.  
  
"Nocturna's not going to be taken care of THAT easily!" The black blade retreated, preparing for an attack. "This is going to be a guaranteed win. Nocturna!" A bright green glow shot from the center of Athena's blade.  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me. Don't tell me it's a…" Aya was glaring at Athena, slight fear also visible.  
  
Athena just smirked, "You bet it is." The light grew brighter and took on the form of a giant, dark green panther. Nocturna. She leaped forward, roaring. "Fissure attack." Within a second Aya's purple and silver Beyblade was laying at her feet. The crowd clapped loudly.  
  
She fell forward's, onto her knees. "No, no way. That happened too quickly."  
  
Nocturna swiftly retreated into her Blade. "But it did. Tough luck."  
  
"The win for round one goes to Athena Caruso! Up next, Tani Yamaka against Katrina Vorchek!" Yet again, a round of applause and cheering.  
  
The girl with blue hair looked up from the third girl, who looked a tad annoyed. Katrina had been drawing on her arm. She stood up, dropping her pen on the ground, and walked towards the dish, facing Tani. Her oversize blue sweater hung past her thighs, making it appear as if she was wearing nothing more.  
  
She grinned, "I'm not as easy to beat as Aya was! You don't stand a chance!"  
  
Tani sighed, a slightly annoyed sigh. "You've GOT to be kidding me. I'm about to wipe the floor with you!"  
  
"Ready girls?" The announcer called out, "Three, two, one, LET IT RIP!"  
  
Both Blades shot into the dish. Both purple. But the Bladers were able to tell which one was their own.  
  
"Ikira! Get ready to attack!"  
  
Katrina's eyes lit up slightly, "Ooh, I've gotta get a photo of this!" she pulled a photo camera from her pocket and took a photo, illuminating the area with a blinding flash.  
  
"Agh!" Tani shut her eyes tightly, losing slight control as Ikira wobbled. When she opened them, Ikira was shooting past her left side, landing on the ground. She stared at it in shock as the crowd cheered.  
  
Katrina was bouncing up and down, cheering, "Yes! Yes! Wahaha! I won!"  
  
Tani whipped her hand against the ground, picking up Ikira. "What the hell!? Was that legal!?" She screamed up at the announcer.  
  
"According to the rules it is!" He called back.  
  
Tani walked back towards the Nightshades, sulking. Athena stood, her eyes set in a solid glare.  
  
"You IDIOT! You can't just lose from some stupid flash of light. I can't believe you." She was stretched out to her full height. Which was still a few inches shorter than Tani. "AGH! If you weren't my team mate I'd HIT you! Why didn't you call out Ikira and get it over with!?"  
  
"Athena calm down." Rhia spoke. She was sitting on the bench, her head in her hands, her bangs covering part of her face.  
  
Athena whipped around to face her captain, "Calm down!? You want me to calm down!? She threw the easiest match she could have ever fought because of a stupid flash of light!" Tani was staring at her feet.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway. It's just proof that what Tani said about Bit-less Blades losing easily to those with Bits isn't true... We have another round. It's not going to be that easy to kick the Nightshades out after one loss." Rhia stood quickly, and proceeded to walk towards the stadium, her shawl fluttered out behind her.  
  
"Rhia, I'm sorry-" Tani tried to speak to her captain, but she just walked right by her. She sighed and looked over at Athena, who had slumped her shoulders, dropping the argument. Tani followed her to the team bench.  
  
"Alright! This is the tiebreaker of the first match of this tournament! Give it up for Amanda Lee and Rhia Kotowska!" The crowd burst into applause yet again, eager to find out who the winner will be. "Are you ready girls?" The two nodded, their blades locked into their launchers, ready for battle, "Three. Two. One. LET IT RIP!"  
  
Amber and navy spun as they hit the surface of the dish. Amanda's Blade's silver and green streaks showed as it repeatedly shot towards Ebonite, who calmly dodged each attack.  
  
Amanda's emerald green hair fell over her amber eyes. She observed the repeating actions of the two Beyblades. If her Blade just slightly altered its course upon the next attack… "Amber Light! Attack with Amber Storm!"  
  
The ocher blade shot towards Ebonite once more, but as the indigo blade dodged, Amber Light changed course and hit Ebonite, releasing a shower of white sparks. As Ebonite was thrown slightly back from the impact, Amanda's Blade formed an amber-like substance, which was flung towards Rhia's Blade, releasing more sparks upon impact. Ebonite wobbled slightly.  
  
"It's not going to be that easy, Miss Amber-Obsessed. Ebonite won't back down from some shiny rock." She spread her feet apart, lifting her arms into the air. "Ebonite! Rise!"  
  
"Oh no.." Amanda's full-length green skirt flapped slightly as a chill, snowy wind picked up, scattering snowflakes over her brown blouse. Rhia liked to take time summoning Ebonite, unlike Athena who would summon Nocturna in an instant.  
  
Rhia grinned evilly, her red bangs covering her eyes in shadows. "No. This definitely won't be easy…for you." She lowered her arms, clenching her hands into fists. "Ebonite! Summon Ice Daggers!" A thin layer of frozen water swiftly formed on the bladed tips of the raven's wings as she dived towards the opposing blade.  
  
Amanda narrowed her eyes, looking up towards the giant corvid, her fingers bent like claws. "Grr, Amber Light! Use Amber Wall now!" A large sheet of tawny light shot up in front of Amanda's Blade, which hardened into thick Amber as Ebonite shot downwards, bladed wingtips stretched out in front of her. A cloud of dust and amber shards kicked up. "Haha. Nothing can withstand my Blade's Amber Wall!"  
  
As the dust slightly cleared, Rhia stood up, her side hurt. Ebonite must've injured herself. "Damnit." She swore. Ebonite hadn't attacked through the barrier. She stood at the other end of the stadium, shaking the heavy amber flakes from her dark feathers. Her attack had been deflected, but her bodily impact was enough to shatter the shield, injuring her right set of ribs. Of course, Amber Light remained spinning, opposite the other blade.  
  
"What an amazing defense!" The announcer quickly called out.  
  
"You see, Rhia? No attacks can pass through my shield of Amber!" Amanda was standing proud, her hands on her hips. She had a smug grin on her face. She was positive she was going to win. Based on what just happened, the odds were in her favor.  
  
Rhia laughed slightly, wincing slightly as she bent her body. "There's one thing that has the ability to screw you over."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
  
"This." The red-banged girl lifted her right hand, pointing at the raven who had finished shaking herself off, and was awaiting orders. "AVALANCHE OF ALPINE!"  
  
Ebonite flew upwards, cawing in that choked, raspy style of hers. The caw echoed slightly throughout the arena. A silence followed.  
  
"What the…what kind of attack is THIS?" Amanda's amber eyes were perplexed, nothing was happening for ten seconds now.  
  
Then, without warning, a wide spiral of arctic wind rose from Rhia's Beyblade, chock full of snow.  
  
"It's going to slow my Beyblade down…Full Amber Wall, now!" Amber Light let out a wall of radiance, but this time in a hemisphere, which solidified around the ochre blade, protecting it from the snow. And just in time, too, as a large wave of the ice flakes had fallen into the dish.  
  
"BAHAHAHA!" Rhia laughed, her pupils shrunken intensely, "That shield has no chance of withstanding this!" By now, the whole dish was filled with snow, as well as the ground around the two girls' feet. "Ebonite!" The corvid stretched out her wings in preparation, the bladed tips shining in the light of the spotlights. "Do it, now!"  
  
A loud crack sounded as the navy bird landed in the exact spot of the shield. Rhia's upper body bent backwards as Ebonite collided with the amber defense. She had learned from the previous attack. The bladed ambush had failed, but Ebonite's body weight had stopped the effects of the shield. Snow poured into the new open space, burying Amber Light.  
  
"No! This can't be." Amanda whipped her head up to look at Rhia, her braided hair swinging slightly. "Amber Light will endure that snow! I know it!"  
  
Ebonite was partially buried under the snow, and the blowing snow and wind had covered up any signs of the two Blades. The snow was almost up to the girls' waists, now. Minutes passed as the snow just kept on rising.  
  
"Uhh, can we finish this now?" The announcer was staring at the scene in front of him, rather confused, "I believe that there should be a winner by now.."  
  
Rhia shifted in the giant pile of snow, waving a hand in the air, "Ebonite. Call off the avalanche." She had a rather large, wicked grin on her face.  
  
A burst of snow shot from the surface as Ebonite rose, her wings whipping open, flinging snow at the audience. She cawed once more, and the snow seemed to rise on it's own. But it was soon visible that it was Rhia's blade, kicking up wind instead of snow. Wind which blew the snow away into the far ends of the arena. Shards of amber lay on the partially snow-covered dish.  
  
Ebonite spun, but Amber Light was laying on its side, snow stuck to the attack ring.  
  
The giant raven retreated into her blade with a pale blue light. Rhia stretched out her hand, catching Ebonite as she flew into it. Her malicious grin faded as her pupils enlarged to their original size. She walked up to Amanda, who was getting out of the Beyblade dish, her amber blade in hand.  
  
The announcer blinked a few times before speaking, "And it looks like Rhia is the winner! The Nightshades take the first round with their victory against the Iron Reapers!" All around the sound of applause rang out. Down in the stadium, Amanda faced Rhia, her emerald and blue hair messy.  
  
"That was a good match," the taller girl smiled, holding out her hand, "We should do it again sometime."  
  
Amanda gave Rhia an odd look. She seemed different after the match. But she accepted the handshake anyway, and managed to flash a smile, "Yeah!"  
  
Their hands separated and the two headed towards their teams. Tani and Athena were standing by each other, apparently they had stopped arguing. Rhia walked towards them with her arms stretched out, totally forgetting about the pain in her rib. She placed each arm around the two girls' shoulders, steering them towards the exit.  
  
"Come on girls, I heard this place has a hotel for the teams. Let's go check in," She said with a smile. Tani and Athena exchanged confused glances. They weren't able to figure out her mood swings.  
  
Within Rhia's pocket, Ebonite's bit chip gave a swift flash of light. The bird was back in business, for sure now.  
  
-------------  
  
Wow. Including the Author's Note that's eight pages now o_o; Longest chapter I've ever written. I'm proud.  
  
Err, expect the next one…some…time…o_O; I've had my computer time a little…cut. But meh. It's winter vacation. I have time 3. Plus battles are fun to write.  
  
R&R? 


	7. Palisade Guardians: Part 1

Author's Note: Whee, second match. Just a note, I call Toni Hikaru LaVelle "Toni Hikaru" instead of just "Toni" because it sounds like Tani ^_^;;  
  
Ah yes, and I have some backwards little plan in my mind right now. I'm going to make Deadly Nightshade a manga! And I hope all the people that submitted characters are okay with that o_o; If not, then review, or e-mail me, or whatever.  
  
And yeah, hope that's all I had to say. Enjoy! (It's long!)  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I'm going to totally correctly phrase the disclaimer. Since I've written two different disclaimers in the last two chapters XD; Rhia and Ebonite are of my design and belong to me. Athena belongs to my friend Leisha (252601). Nocturna, though, in a way, belongs to Leish, but was designed by me so it's some sort of split ownership o_O; Tani and Ikira belong to my friend Caitlin (53736), I just slightly altered their design, that's it. And the other OCs in this fic belong to the people mentioned in the previous chapter XD; And I don't own Beyblade in general. Holy crap that was long.  
  
Disclaimer Part Two (Because I can.): Toni Hikaru LaVelle is property of Bread 'N' Butter (284996). Kathy Hwang is property of Beyblade-Luver (445574). Kailie Roshi belongs to Jingle Bells (365730). And Celestial Magi belongs to Morgana Magi Lady of Light (281418).  
  
----------------  
  
Deadly Nightshade  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Palisade Guardians: Part 1  
  
Bag by bag she searched. A thin sheet of paper clasped in her left hand. Her cerulean eyes scanned every square inch. She would find it.  
  
"I'll get you…"  
  
"Athena, don't bother. Just forget about it," Tani spoke, her eyes locked on the TV, which was playing some of the other battles from the day before.  
  
Rhia walked in, clad in just her hoodie and a pair of boxers. She yawned before speaking, "Athena, what are you doing?"  
  
The braid-haired girl stopped her frantic searching, "Spider. Trying to kill it."  
  
The sleepy girl's eyes widened in shock, "I'm NOT going to watch this." She ran to the other end of the room, flopping down on a couch as Athena swiftly walked towards the bathroom.  
  
Tani laughed, her violet and black hair untied, laying over her shoulders, "It's only a spider, Rhia!"  
  
"They're gross and creepy," she narrowed her eyes at the screen, watching an orange Beyblade whacking against a blue one, releasing a large shower of sparks with each hit.  
  
Athena came back from the hallway, the sound of a flushing toilet was heard. "Speaking of creepy…" she dusted off her hands, apparently the spider was taken care of, "Rhia, what's with that unusual attitude you took on during your battle?"  
  
Rhia looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Yeah. You were rather…" Tani turned away from the television, "evil-seeming, and your pupils were all tiny. It was like the battle we had on the roof of that hotel."  
  
"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." The red-banged girl's expression seemed to be locked in 'confused'. "Sure, I get wrapped up in the battle, but it can't be that bad…"  
  
Flopping down beside Tani, Athena sighed, "It's not that it's 'that bad', but let's just say, you get kinda…insane. Well, more so than usual."  
  
"Hey, I'm not that insane!" Rhia called out in protest, snapping out of her confusion wave. Athena smirked a response.  
  
"Rhi, seriously. You do change. It's like you're a whole other person. Well, almost. There's still some Rhia in you." Tani was staring at the floor, her eyes thoughtful.  
  
Rhia looked at her team mates, "This is like the time I was with Tala. The first day of training, I sent out Ebonite, and got all wrapped up. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground, face to face with the red head, being questioned rather rudely about what had happened…"  
  
The black haired girl snickered, "He was on top of you?"  
  
Pulling her hood off of her head, Rhia looked confused again, "Yeah…?"  
  
Both team mates laughed. It took about a minute for Rhia to register what they found so amusing. A slight blush crept over her face.  
  
"Haha, I get it…But no, seriously now…"  
  
Athena cleared her throat, "Okay, if you really have no clue, then I'll go rent out a video camera for the match so you can see what we're talking about."  
  
Rhia nodded, "Alright."  
  
"Now come on!" Tani stood, tying up her hair, "Let's get some breakfast. The restaurant's just downstairs!"  
  
------------------  
  
The main lobby was full once more, but not as much as it had been the previous day. The tiled floors weren't covered in obstructing feet that would trip the Nightshades every chance they got. Tournament officials were running in and out of the arena doors, trying to finish setting up before the matches started at noon. Tani was sitting cross legged under the large tournament sign, so as not to be in the way. Her bandaged arms were clutching her stomach.  
  
"Ugh…I ate too much too fast…mad…stomach…pains…"  
  
Rhia, who was laying on the ground beside her chuckled lightly, "Note to Tani: Don't eat so fast."  
  
Tani opened one of her eyes to glare at Rhia, "You could've told me BEFORE I piled on all those eggs."  
  
Athena was standing in front of the versus board, her head tilted upwards but her eyes watched her two teammates, sitting on the cold, dirty ground. Occasionally her eyes would impatiently dart back to the board. "You'd think they'd update it right after the match, but noooo, they wait until an hour before it all starts to do so."  
  
Just as she finished speaking, two small icons flashed up in the branches leading from two battles; The Nightshades little spirit logo, and a golden castle with tall, pointed towers. The other icons flashed into place. Like before, small text slid into place beneath the two Icons: Nightshades vs. Palisade Guardians.  
  
"About damn time…"  
  
Tani looked up, finally letting go of her abdomen. "I take it they've finally set up the versus status?"  
  
The dark-haired brunette looked downwards, "Yeah. And guess what girls? We're up first again."  
  
Way down near the floor Rhia sighed, "Goddamn.."  
  
"We're against the Palisade Guardians, whoever they are…" Tani had gotten to her feet, and was observing the board along with Athena.  
  
"That would be us." a voice sounded from somewhere to the right of the Nightshades. All three girls turned to find four others standing by them. The one who had spoken seemed to be the captain, as she stood with an almost controlling stance. Her beady, and unusually dark eyes bore into those of Athena. The white dog with the black spiky collar and eye patch contrasted with the red of her strap-sleeved shirt as the words "Born To Be Bad" were clearly visible. The other three girls stood behind her in a lopsided triangle.  
  
The one closest to the assumed captain looked over the other two Nightshades with her amber eyes. Rhia was now off the ground, standing by Athena. The girl wore a crimson tank top with flame patterns around the base, with a see-through shirt over top. A crystal pendant hung around her neck, and a crystal bracelet was wrapped around her wrist.  
  
A bit to the left of the first girl was one with wild, spiky red hair. Only one of her eyes was visible, the other was hidden by a slanted, brown headband. The visible green eye was moving from one Nightshade to the next. Her shirt's sleeves ended midway down her upper arm.  
  
The final and fourth girl stood farther back from the other three, arms crossed over her black shirt. Visibly the tallest, she was actually taller than Rhia. She wore all black. Black pants, black boots, black wrist sheaths, whatever it was, it was black. Same with her hair. It was down to her ankles, but cornrolled halfway. But the eeriest part of her were her eyes. They were narrow, solid black, and made it look like she was a tad insane. She also wore black eyeliner, Egyptian style.  
  
Rhia's eyes quickly darted from each member of the team, but lingered on the girl in black, man she was creepy, "So I guess you are. Either way, we'll be seeing you in an hour or so." With that, she grinned slightly and walked off, the other two Nightshades shrugged and followed their own captain towards the change room. There really was no need for a change room in a Beyblade event.  
  
-------------------  
  
The arena was filled with bright halogen lights, each and every one of them pointed down at the large Beyblade dish centered on the ground. It's slick red surface glinted beneath the bulbs. It was loud inside the cavernous area, the people in the audience were chatting amongst themselves, excited about the upcoming match. They all hushed as the announcer walked out onto his platform to begin announcing the match.  
  
"Welcome everyone to the second set of the England tournament!" A loud applause rang through the crowd. "This match will be sure to amaze you, as the two teams' previous matches have probably already done! Please welcome the two competing teams; The Palisade Guardians and the Nightshades!"  
  
The clapping was heard from all sides as the two groups walked in from opposite ends of the arena. The girl with the red spiky hair, and the one with the flame-patterned tank top were flipping a coin, apparently seeing which of them would play. The coin landed and the spiky haired girl slumped slightly, as the other one grinned. Flickering to life, the large display monitor displayed the standings between the two teams. The first match was between Tani and Kathy Hwang, the girl with the flame tank top. Her black hair, streaked with red, was laying over her face in the photo that popped up.  
  
Second round: Rhia versus Toni Hikaru LaVelle, the captain of the Palisade Guardians, who stared down at the crowd. The photo only showed the top part of her dark brown, very short hair. The back was left long, and was braided down to her knees.  
  
The final round was between Athena and that creepy girl, Celestial Magi. Both girls had the same dark expression set upon their faces, full of determination.  
  
"Alright gang, let's get this party started! First up, let's give a huge round of applause for Kathy Hwang and Tani Yamaka!" And thus the audience did what he said, and applauded the two competitors. Both girls stepped up to the dish, loaded launchers in hand.  
  
Tani was ready for anything that may surprise her; she didn't want to be made a fool of. Kathy had her face set in a unwavering expression.  
  
"Ready? Three!" Kathy raised her black and red launcher, "Two!" Tani raised her purple one, "One! LET IT RIIIP!"  
  
Black with red blurs, purple with black blurs. Kathy's Blade and Ikira hit the floor of the dish at the same time, and proceeded to circle around the perimeter.  
  
"I am NOT going down as easily as I did before," Tani's fists were already clenched, "Ikira! Rise from the depths and prepare to attack!" At her command, the large black dog-demon emerged from the center of the purple Beyblade, her demon wings stretched to their full length. Once she was entirely out, she released a desolate, rumbling howl that hovered in the air a few seconds after it was emitted.  
  
Kathy looked up at the Bitbeast that now floated above the stadium, her gaze returned to Tani and she grinned, "Two can play at that game, you know. Volcano! Awaken!" This time, the black and red Beyblade let out the glow. The light formed a shape within. A shape surrounded by an inferno. The creature was a yellow-orange horse, with bright flames over its mane and feet. Large, white angel wings adorned its back, wings which were surrounded by even more flames. And to add to the blaze of the horse, its tail was tipped with fire.  
  
The Bitbeast of course, did not go unnoticed. Ikira glared at it, her slitted eyes reflected its form. The brightness of Volcano dulled down Ikira's dark, mat fur, in which the scars from her battle with Ebonite were still visible.  
  
"Now! Let's take the first move! Volcano, Fire Spin!" There was a slight wind that swirled around the stadium, which made Kathy's baggy blue jeans flutter slightly as she yelled out the command.  
  
Volcano reared up, neighing loudly. It ran around Ikira a bit, then blasted a stream of extremely hot fire at Ikira. The demon's eyes widened as it tried to mode out of the way, but the flames caught the end of her tail, setting it aflame. Ikira roared out in a slightly muffled manner, and flew down towards the ground. Once there, she whacked her tail against the concrete repeatedly, slowly putting out the painful fire. The flaming horse was circling overhead, an amused expression on it's long face.  
  
Tani bit her tongue, luckily that 'slight' singe hadn't affected her directly. "We can't afford to fool around in this match." Her purple eyes locked on Kathy. With her pointer finger pointed into the air at her Bitbeast, she yelled out her order, "DEVIL'S CLAW!!"  
  
Ashes covering her tail, Ikira flapped her wings, the look of evil clearly visible on her face. Volcano wasn't blind, and saw her coming. Thus the horse backed up slightly as Ikira flew upwards. But her ash-covered tail smacked Volcano in the side of the face, which provided the split second of a distraction that the canine needed in order to alter her course, smashing her foot claws down onto the mare's skull with a loud thwacking sound. Volcano neighed in protest. Ikira swiftly latched herself onto the front of the horse, narrowly avoiding the flames of its wings. Her main claws were now surrounded by a thick, black fog, and by now, the tips were digging into the muscled neck of Volcano.  
  
Kathy stepped back slightly, "Oh no…Volcano! Shake her off!"  
  
Down on the ground, inside the dish, Tani's blade had begun to grind into Kathy's. A large, bright shower of sparks was erupting as the two attack rings clashed.  
  
"It's near impossible to shake Ikira off once she's gotten into the attack!" And it was rather visible that the black-haired girl was right, Ikira's claws were almost entirely sunken within the horse's neck, the fog clinging to it's yellow-orange fur. Volcano was neighing shrilly in protest, "And that fog is like poison. It'll wear away at your Bitbeast until it has no energy left!" Tani lifted her head and laughed loudly.  
  
Kathy had her hand clasped to her neck, a look of terror upon her face. She moved her hand and a drop of blood leaked down to her collarbone. "What…what is this?"  
  
Tani looked at the blood with mild interest, "It's a link between you and your Bitbeast. I'm surprised you haven't encountered it before."  
  
"This has something to do with YOU!" Kathy glared at the taller girl, enraged, "Things like these aren't supposed to happen!"  
  
Athena was standing by the team bench, listening in to the conversation, "But they do. It's not a common thing, but once a person with the link is in a battle, the other suddenly becomes linked with their own Bitbeast as well."  
  
Kathy's gaze now switched to Athena, "Does that mean I'm being poisoned as well!?"  
  
Athena's crystal blue eyes opened and looked right back at the brown haired girl, "No."  
  
"Good…but that doesn't mean that I'll allow my Bitbeast to be tainted by some black fog! Volcano! Resist! Burn her off if you have to!"  
  
The horse's eyes had become tired and lifeless during the girls' conversation, but snapped back to life upon her Blader's command. The flames over it's body swirled more intensely, and burst outward, once more burning Ikira. The dog-demon released an oddly high pitched howl as all four of her legs were set aflame. She immediately released her grip upon the equine's neck and plummeted towards the ground, thick black fog trailing from her front claws. She landed with a noisy crash which kicked up rubble and dust.  
  
Tani screamed, but no injuries were directly visible on her skin. Obviously, the burns on Ikira had affected her nerves. The crash didn't do much to help either, for now Tani's left shoulder had emitted a slight crack, as she was forced down onto her knees. "Damnit…Damn you Kathy!"  
  
But Tani's opponent wasn't listening to the complaints, her amber eyes had light flames flickering within. "Volcano! Finish off that dog! DIVE BOMB!"  
  
The yellow-orange horse flapped it's great feathered wings slowly, it was still poisoned from Ikira's attack. But poison had no effect on the force of gravity. Stretching out its wings to steady itself, Volcano began to swoop down towards Ikira, its flames glowing brightly around it. Ikira had been looking up at the horse, watching it's movements with an expression of disillusion. She barely had time to duck as the horse, now in the form of a rather large fireball, shot by. The heat was incredible.  
  
"Ikira…" Tani's forehead was dripping with sweat, as a heavy burning feeling shot through her back and spine. When the disruption from the intense heat had passed, Ikira was sprawled out over the rubble, her wings nearly destroyed. In the dish, Kathy's Blade had just completed a super-fast smash attack, and the purple Blade was moving visibly slower.  
  
"I knew this match was going to be mine from the minute it started…Volcano! Prepare to finish the match!"  
  
But as the stallion rose upwards slowly, re-igniting its flames, Ikira slowly opened one eye. Her thin pupil expanded, then shrunk, focusing on the bright figure meters and meters above it.  
  
"This won't be so easy for you…" Tani was breathing heavily, fire was not a good element to be attacked with, "Ikira…Black Fire."  
  
Her wings were useless, charred almost to the bone, the membranes burned away. Ikira couldn't attack from the air like she was accustomed to. But this Bitbeast just wouldn't give. For once, Ikira had to perform her blazing attack another way. Kathy was looking up at the flaming horse, a smug expression plastered over her face.   
  
The demon, still partially covered by rubble slightly opened her jaws, pale, dark plum-colored flames twisting and forming from the depths of her throat. She raised her head, the bones in her neck bending painfully, and opened her mouth, directly facing the stallion. The shady flames were licking at Ikira's white teeth. What happened next took about a second.   
  
The fire had burst forth, forcing itself upon the air in front of the canine demon, creating a thick outburst of inferno. Katie had noticed this, the smug expression now wiped from her face, but had no time to react as the flames regained their composure and shot at Volcano in a thick column of ebony fire.  
  
"VOLCANO! NO!" The bright orange flames had now been replaced with the pale black ones of Ikira. With the lack of protection of its own fire, the large horse was now burning piteously in a hellish inferno, courtesy of Ikira. Seemingly slowly, it plummeted towards the ground. Kicking up a blast of dirt, rubble, and fire.  
  
Tani's deep purple Beyblade had shot at Kathy's black one, then proceeded to repeatedly grind against it with all its strength. As Volcano fizzled out and returned into the center of the Blade, it stopped spinning and lay on its side, perfectly still. Within seconds, the giant figure of Ikira slumped forward, emitting a sigh which sounded as if it were mixed with a low growl. She too separated, into a dark purple light, and returned to her Beyblade, which promptly gave out next to its opponent.  
  
Kathy stared at the finished battle in shock, sweat dripping down her face. Her knees weakened and she landed on them. Hard. "Volcano…"  
  
With a slight clink, Tani lifted Ikira and Volcano from the floor of the dish, and climbed out on Kathy's side. The red-and-black haired girl had gotten up, and both seemed to have a slight difficulty standing. Tani handed over Kathy's Beyblade, a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Well done, Kathy. That was quite the challenge there!" She held out a hand.  
  
Kathy looked up at her, "Thanks!" She accepted the handshake.  
  
"Let's give it up for Tani Yamaka, winner of the first set!" The crowd was applauding even before the announcer had completed his sentence. "The battle between Toni Hikaru LaVelle and Rhia Kotowska will begin in ten minutes!"  
  
The rest of the Palisade Guardians welcomed their teammate back with high fives and hugs, well, two of them did.  
  
"I'm sorry I lost guys, I tried my best." Kathy looked over at the girl with red spiked hair, "I bet you would've done a better job, Kailie."  
  
Kailie laughed, "Who knows!"  
  
Hikaru fished her silver and white Beyblade from her pocket, "Don't worry about your loss, Kat! I'll avenge it for you." Both girls grinned.  
  
Over at the Nightshade's side Tani had flopped down on the wooden bench. Athena was looking over at her with a smirk. "Not bad, Ton! Sure made up for your previous shenanigan."  
  
Tani glared over at Athena, though she was smiling, "Shut up Athena." she then turned her head to the other side, towards Rhia, "You ready?"  
  
Rhia laughed in a sigh-esque manner, "I hope so. What you guys told me is still distracting me a bit, but I've shoved it out of my mind for the time being."  
  
"Good to hear." Athena went back to facing the Beyblade dish, which was now being replaced with a blue one. The previous battle had caused a 'bit' of damage.  
  
A few minutes later the announcer's voice rang out again, "Alright! Time to get the second set of this match started! Please, give it up for the two captains, Toni Hikaru and Rhia!" A wave of clapping surrounded the two girls as they walked up to their spots around the dish.  
  
"I'm about to with this for Kat, and for the team! I won't allow you to win, Rhia!" Toni Hikaru already had her Beyblade locked into its white launcher.  
  
Rhia quickly stuck Ebonite onto the red launcher in her hand, threading the black ripcord through. "We'll see about that, Tee." Toni Hikaru raised an eyebrow at being called 'Tee'.  
  
"Are you ready girls? Three! Two! One! LET IT RIP!"  
  
With a light outburst of sparks, a silver Beyblade and a navy one landed in the cerulean dish. Both promptly began to circle the perimeter.  
  
Toni Hikaru's long braid had moved to her front, she quickly flipped it back before it could get in her way. "Crysticle, let's give this battle a blinding start! Crystal Light!"  
  
Instead of a Bitbeast, the sterling Blade released a semicircle of white light, that expanded rapidly.  
  
"What the-" Rhia's pupil's rapidly shrunk, not like they usually would, but because the light had now filled the entire stadium, and she was being stupid and kept her eyes open, as blinding as the light was.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Rhia. You'll just hurt yourself if you try to see through my Crystal Light! Only Crysticle and me can see through it!" Toni Hikaru smirked, "Attack!"  
  
Though no one could really see the battle, it (of course) went on. The silver Beyblade began smashing into Ebonite, who was previously spinning around blindly. Whatever direction the navy-blue Beyblade would spin off to, Crysticle would cut it off and smash into it.  
  
Rhia continued staring at the whiteness ahead of her, she was blind but not deaf, she could hear the smashing, the sound of grinding metal. "Ebonite…try to avoid her! Wild Wind!"  
  
Wild Wind was Ebonite's defensive maneuver. The navy Beyblade began spinning around violently, turning at sharp angles, greatly reducing the amount of times Crysticle smashed into it.  
  
"Smart move…but you can't stay on the defensive forever!" It was true, the battle wouldn't be won like this. Well, not won by Ebonite. She needed to see her opponent, in some way, in order to attack. "Crysticle! Arise!"  
  
All that was heard was a loud whooshing noise, and the clatter of hooves against some sort of steel ground. Toni Hikaru looked at her Bitbeast with pride. Crysticle was a gorgeous pure-white stag, with silver hooves and antlers. Its nose was jet black in color. And it's eyes were shadowy and gray, and would send shivers down your spine if you were to stare at them long enough.  
  
"Crap…this is not good." Rhia was attempting to create a plan. But the words her teammates had spoken back in the hotel still echoed in her mind. She hadn't shoved them out at all. And it didn't help that the blinding white light was giving her a headache. "Ebonite…stay in your Beyblade. Crysticle can't physically hurt you there…"  
  
Toni Hikaru smirked, "No, but it makes defeating you all the more easier…"  
  
Rhia shut her eyes, tried to think of what to do next. She couldn't use Summon Ice Daggers on this creature, she had no idea where it was. Her entire surroundings had been covered with light from that Beyblade. Then it clicked. Light from that Beyblade. If Rhia could somehow block off the source of light, it would cut off this crazy shield of Toni Hikaru's. "That's it! Ebonite! Rise!"  
  
With a splatter of snow and a deafening caw, the giant, dark raven flapped out of the silver center of Rhia's Beyblade.  
  
"What was the point of that? You fool! Your Bitbeast is blind in this! There's no way it can attack!" Toni Hikaru laughed, "Crysticle! Prepare to attack!"  
  
"Not so fast, Tee!" Rhia closed her eyes and braced herself, ready for what her Bitbeast was about to unleash, "Ebonite! Avalanche of Alpine!"  
  
The corvid cawed, dragging out the sound. It was followed by that awkward silence that had come to signal disaster.  
  
"What the hell was that? I expected something better…"  
  
"Oh but it is better, Tee…"  
  
At once, a giant twister of snow rose from the center of Rhia's Beyblade. The snow fell in thick blankets, covering the ground within and around the dish. Toni Hikaru's Blade kept moving around, so it wouldn't stop due to the snow.  
  
"Snow…? This won't defeat Crysticle, Rhia! It's an ice type too!"  
  
The flakes of ice just kept falling around the two Beyblades. "I'm not using the attack to defeat Crysticle!"  
  
"What!?" Toni Hikaru's eyes widened, "What the hell are you talking about!?"  
  
A single, thick blanket fell over the two Beyblades, a blanket of snow which covered them. The blinding light had ceased to exist above the white flakes.  
  
"That, is what I'm talking about." The red-banged girl's pupils had returned to regular size. She was grinning evilly at her opponent.  
  
"Oh no...my light shield!" Toni Hikaru growled, "Damnit. Fine! Have it your way Rhia! I don't need the Crystal Light to defeat the likes of you!"  
  
Rhia sniggered, " 'The likes of me'? The likes of me is going to kick your ass!"  
  
"I don't think so! Crysticle!" The white stag lifted its head, glaring at the dark blue corvid, "Glimmering Ice!"  
  
Thin blue lightning crackled and began to form around Crysticle's antlers. As if the surroundings weren't already cold enough, the lightning seemed to drop the temperature another few degrees. Ebonite's silver eyes bored into Crysticle's stormy gray ones. The blue lightning had now formed a sort of thick skin over the stag's silver antlers. In the course of a second, the lightning narrowed and shot towards Ebonite, in a thin, powerful beam of coldness.  
  
Ebonite cawed in a growling sort of manner, the first shot missed but served as a warning, for now the raven's feathery right ear was frozen solid. Frustrated, the bird attempted to claw off the ice with her thick black talons.  
  
"Ebonite! Don't let your guard down!" Rhia glared at Toni Hikaru, "You may be an ice type but that doesn't mean you're immune to being frozen solid…"  
  
"And that's the bonus of my little plan…Crysticle! Freeze that bird!"  
  
The white stag reared, and shot another beam of blue lightning towards Ebonite. But the raven had come to expect this and flew upwards, avoiding the attack. Crysticle gave chase, galloping after the mass of navy feathers, occasionally launching another Glimmering Ice attack.  
  
The situation was rather similar down in the Beyblade dish, the navy blue Beyblade was continuously dodging the silver one, which kept launching itself into offensive maneuvers.  
  
Crysticle seemed to have gotten tired of fooling around, chasing its target. It aimed to miss the raven, but shot a beam up in the rafters of the arena. The steel bar detached from the rest of the roof, plummeting to the ground. The large crash attracted Ebonite's attention. This served as quite the good distraction. Before anyone had the time to react, Crysticle was standing with its head bowed towards the raven, which was now plummeting towards the ground. Her lower half was encased entirely in clear, bluish ice, and it weighed her down significantly.  
  
"Oh…SHIT…" Rhia stumbled forward, her legs numbing slightly, "Ebonite…Goddamn that hooved creature…" She fell down onto her knees as Ebonite crashed into the ground; the ice still solid.  
  
Toni Hikaru laughed evilly, "I knew this was going to be easy…Crysticle! Finish her off with Arctic Frost!"  
  
The white stag stood directly in front of the semi-mobile raven. A chill, swift wind began to pick up off of the ground, lifting up the snow from Ebonite's avalanche. It was a snowstorm in the making.  
  
"Two can play at this game. Ebonite! You may not be able to move your legs, let alone fly, but you can still call upon the power of ice and snow…Underworld's Snowstorm!"  
  
It was quite an awkward sight. Ebonite's own winter winds were blowing against Crysticle's, the raven's being rather gray in color, like smoke. The snow was blowing every which way, and once all of it had been lifted from the ground, more seemed to appear from the two Beyblades on the ground. The wind continued to alter direction, depending on which Bitbeast happened to thrust out its strength at that point. Wind whipped at Toni Hikaru's and Rhia's clothes, the tiny snowflakes making painful impacts on their skin.  
  
"This is insane…" Toni Hikaru mumbled, she had now crouched low on the ground, covering her face with her arms. The snow pricked her feet and ankles. She was wearing sandals. "Keep it up Crysticle…the storm's a lot stronger in there, there's no way Ebonite can stand up to you…"  
  
Rhia was covering her face as well, though less snow pierced at her skin. "Come on Ebonite…you can do this…Ignore the ice you're half encased in, put all your strength into this one attack, please…"  
  
The snowstorm kept blowing around for at least another five minutes. The audience wasn't as much in the way of it as the two girls, though.  
  
"This is insane!" The announcer finally spoke up, "The two Bitbeasts are matching each other in power!"  
  
"Rhia!" Athena called out to her team mate, "Are you sure you're not pushing Ebonite too far?"  
  
"I'm not…I know I'm not because she's still fighting…" The red-banged girl's eyes were narrowed against the snowy onslaught.  
  
"Hey Xander!" The girl with the spiky red hair called to Toni Hikaru, "You can't expect Crysticle to run her snowstorm this long!"  
  
"Yes I can, Kailie!" Toni Hikaru called back, "Crysticle WILL defeat her opponent! She's perfectly able!"  
  
Snow blew around, falling on the ground around the Beyblade dish. No one could see anything inside the twister-like shape of the storm. The two Bitbeasts were in there, duking it out with their giant snow attacks. This went on for at least another minute until, abruptly, it stopped.  
  
The wind stopped unnaturally quickly. The snow glided another few feet, then gently fell towards the ground, covering the floor of the arena in a thin layer of grayish-white snow. There were no Bitbeasts in sight, just tiny sparkles shining down towards their Beyblades, which progressively slowed to a stop. A tie.  
  
"Oh wow! After such a giant storm of clashing forces, the battle is a TIE!!!" There was a short silence after the announcer spoke, before the audience burst into applause.  
  
"Crysticle…" Toni Hikaru slowly got to her feet, and climbed down into the dish to retrieve the shiny silver Beyblade.  
  
"Oh man…Ebonite…" Rhia also stood up, and slipped on the snow slightly as she too, bent to retrieve her navy blue Beyblade.  
  
"Hey, Rhia." Toni Hikaru held her hand out in front of her opponent, "That was one great match."  
  
Rhia smiled, "Damn straight, Tee." She accepted the handshake, Ebonite's Bitchip slightly radiated in her palm.  
  
"And another thing Rhia."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't call me Tee." Toni Hikaru smirked and turned around, walking back towards her team mates.  
  
"Whatever you say…Tee!" Grinning, Rhia also walked back towards the rest of the Nightshades.  
  
"A tie, Rhia?" Tani tilted her head at her captain.  
  
Rhia just shrugged, "Guess so."  
  
Athena was putting down the video camera, "You weren't anything like what we were talking about, Rhi. You seemed, well, nearly normal that time."  
  
"I was distracted, you know." Rhia rubbed her neck, sitting down to allow her numb legs to thaw out, "I didn't really shove all that stuff out of my head."  
  
Tani laughed lightly, "Didn't think you had. Oh well. Athena'll win for the team, right chickie?"  
  
The shorter girl raised an eyebrow, "Chickie? Rah, either way, I'll win. Can't get ourselves kicked out of the tournament this early now can we?"  
  
"Not at all Athena, not at all…" Rhia pocketed Ebonite and looked up at her dark-skinned team mate, "Good luck!"  
  
"Yeah, good luck Athena," Tani grinned.  
  
"Haha, I don't need luck to win this." And with that, Athena walked towards the Beyblade dish.  
  
"Alright!" The announcer had lifted his microphone to his mouth, "This is the third set of the match! It can either tie it up entirely, or give us a winner! Please, give it up for Celestial Magi and Athena Caruso!" The crowd burst into cheers and applause, ready for another powerful match.  
  
The janitors cleared out of the stadium, they'd finished clearing up all the snow. The two girls were standing on either end of the crimson Beyblade dish.  
  
"Celestial…prepare to get your ass kicked…" Athena swiftly locked Nocturna into place, holding her forest green launcher in front of her.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me…" The black-haired girl's soot-colored launcher was already in place, "You're going down, bitch."  
  
"Let's get this party started! Three! Two! One…!"  
  
…TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
------------------------  
  
I had to XD; This chapter's already 13 pages long! O_O; The second half of the Palisade Guardians versus the Nightshades will be in the next chapter! Let's hope I can get myself in a writing mood again soon :3 Enjoy! 


	8. Palisade Guardians: Part 2

**Author's Note:** Ahuauhha, hi, my name is Zuza and I'm a really really slow writer :3;; Actually I got lazy, half-finished this, then just wrote the final page or so yesterday :D;;

Oh, yes, and to Morgana: I couldn't really make sense of your description of Heart's Fear, so I improvised :D;; Hope that's alright.

WaterBlader: If I needed someone to be the fourth Nightshade you people would know ;D I'm not saying any more.

Smiley-Joe: Yeah, there'll be romance :X. Not gonna say with who though (though RhiaXsomeone will be obvious XD). Some of you ought to be able to guess what the couple will be though. Plus, it probably won't come in for a loooooong time :D;;

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao. 'Cept the NightShades and their Bitbeasts belong to me and two friends and the OC's featured belong to the people listed in a previous chapter. Mmhmm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Deadly Nightshade  
****Chapter Eight  
****Palisade Guardians: Part 2 **

"Let's get this party started! Three! Two! One...!" The two Beyblades streaked into the stadium as the announcer screamed "LET IT RIP!" They were both black, and the only thing that distinguished them were the colored streaks that blurred around. Green for Athena, and gold, silver and dark blue for Celestial. Each circled around the dish in thin, oval spirals, dodging each other each time they neared.

Celestial stared at Athena, her eyes occasionally flickering to the circling Beyblades. Athena observed both views as well, but she looked from one to the other almost impatiently, as if expecting the taller girl to do make the first move. Seconds passed in this awkward silence. Ten, fifteen, twenty... The team mates on the benches stared at the two Bladers with slightly confused expressions. Athena stamped her foot on the concrete platform.

"For hell's sake! What kind of battle is this, the silence fight?" The attention was now on her. "Nocturna! Attack!" At once, the black-and-green Blade cut off the circling motion, zooming around and crashing head-on into its opponent, sending sparkling white sparks in all directions.

Her black hair shifting slightly, Celestial slowly turned her head to face Athena directly. "You want a battle? Fine, I'm afraid I just can't deny the one thing my opponent wants, that will result in her own loss." At this, Athena's left eye gave a twitch. "Awaken, Notath. And prepare for battle."

At the teen's command, the multi-streaked Blade released a thin strand of blackness into the air. The tendril twisted around, as if it were a thread in the wind, then expanded, quickly and silently, into a full-fledged beam of darkness. For a while nothing was visible, until four sets of navy claws appeared, as well as a pair of gold and silver angel wings. The wings flapped once and the dark beam dispersed, revealing a large black wolf, its teeth visible in a slight snarl. Nocturna backed away from the opposing Blade, then swiftly circled it, ready for any impending attacks.

"Alright. Might as well give these people what they came here for: an entertaining battle. Nocturna! Rise!" Athena's jacket swished as she thrust her fist into the air. Immeditely, the small black Beyblade released a thin swirl of green light from its Bitchip. The light flashed outwards in a flat circle, fading away like a ripple. The next second, a thick beam of white-green light was lighting up the surrounding area. The light cut itself off of the Beyblade, and became a swirling mass in the air.

The mass grouped together, and expanded, forming itself into the shape of a dark green panther. Nocturna's slitted green eyes were, like the other NightShades' Bitbeasts, shielded by a dark green cyber window. Her fluff-tipped and pointed ears faced forward, topping her long-furred head. She had saber tooth tiger-like fangs, the rest of her teeth were short. Her underbelly was a lighter shade of green, while her paws were covered with shaggy black gloves, and the back pair looked a little like bird feet. On her neck and waist hung beaded strings, and on the one around her neck hung a dream catcher. Hawk feathers hung from the catcher, and random other places over the panther's body.

A second after the panther appeared the large black wolf pounced on it. Both creatures were locked in a vicious fight of teeth and claws, appearing as a mere ball of fur, spitting, growling, yelping, above the Beyblade stadium. Beneath the violent fight the two black Beyblades were smashing and grinding against each other, barely moving back before they launched another assault. Golden sparks shot every-which-way, flying from the colliding Attack Rings.

"Nocturna!" Athena called up to her panther Bit, who smacked the opposing wolf away with a gloved paw and backed up, "Knock some sense into the mutt, FISSURE!" The feline bunched up it's rear leg muscles, launching itself into the air at Notath. Nocturna's flat skull rammed itself into the wolf's ribcage, knocking both animals into the air. Swiftly, her furry tail swishing behind her, the panther leaped above it's opponent, driving it's front claws into it's back, knocking it towards the ground. It landed with a crash, making deep cracks in the stadium floor. The crowd blocked their faces as they were hit with a wall of debris. Celestial remained immobile.

"It's not going to be so easy," she near-snarled. Slowly, she raised a hand, pointing directly at the feline enemy. "Notath...Dark's Hope." Gold and silver angel wings whipped upwards, scattering pieces of concrete. Notath rose slowly, shaking off the remaining chunks. It bared it's teeth, letting out a low growl that gradually rose in volume.

It's opponent just stood above it, staring down with her slitted green eyes. A sound like strong wind whistled throughout the stadium. The shadows all throughout the building rippled, and small streaks pulled away and gathered at Notath's feet. Nocturna's green eyes were watching the wolf's actions curiously. By now, the shadows had created a great field of blackness in the dish, which rippled with the slightest breeze. In a flash the attack was performed.

Athena's Beyblade was surrounded by a narrow column of shadow, and Notath had used the remainder to restrain Nocturna. Jagged claws spiraled up from the cracked floor and wrapped themselves around the panther's limbs, grabbing and pulling her fur.

"N...Nocturna!" Athena gaped at the scene above her. At Notath, risen and floating just above Nocturna, a sinister grin spread upon its face. A slight panicked intake of air came from the short teen as the claws and teeth of the great, black canine were driven into the fur-covered flesh of her Bitbeast. Celestial laughed coldly.

"You must be honored for your little kitten to be so...lovingly handled by my Bitbeast." Meanwhile Nocturna was screaming in some unbeknownst fashion, her vocal chords almost choked off by Notath. Down below, the shadow column had become a hemisphere, with thick spikes that grew from the thin shape, driving themselves into the Beyblade.

"You sarcastic bitch..." Athena was glaring at her much taller opponent, though still fully concentrating on what was happening above. Nocturna had stopped screaming, but was still caught up in Notath's grasp, and the claws of darkness were wrapping themselves tighter and tighter around her furry form.

The blue-eyed girl took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Then, swiftly she snapped open those crystal orbs, and whipped her arms above her, her hood easily sliding off of her coffee-colored hair. "Nocturna! Resist that damned creature! STONE TORNADO!"

Nocturna's weakened eye pulled itself open, the pupil adjusting to the light. With a valiant outburst of strength she managed to throw off the giant wolf, as well as the claws. The shadowed forms jerked off, floating away slightly before disintegrating, the spiked shadow trap over Athena's Beyblade also evaporated, leaving both Blade and Bit weakened, but still standing. Celestial but snorted quietly.

Semi-gracefully the dark green panther landed on the broken concrete, one of her legs almost giving out from injury. But she went on the offensive immediately, her claws flexing, then driving themselves into the already ruined floor. Like a wild animal she tore up chunks from the ground, as a great wind kicked up around the creature, forming a dusty tornado. The wind was by now so powerful that it picked the concrete slabs from the ground, whipping them around in the twister.

By the time the wind was well-fed with the debris, Nocturna had leapt up to Notath, only managing to grab its hind legs as it had begun to fly away from the storm. It let out a loud, pained howl as the panther's front claws dug into its ankles for grip. The feline had used that grip to push herself up and onto the wolf, resulting in much upset outcries from her opponent. The added weight of the large cat made it all the more difficult for the wolf to fly away, and the effort-filled movements of its gold and silver wings were all too tempting for Nocturna.

In one swift movement she shifted her weight, and dug her long teeth into one of Notath's wings. Bright red blood spurted up around the shining feathers, bubbling over the Panther's slightly squished snout. Notath's howl of pain must have been heard well outside the stadium. It's wings crumpled as it fell down towards the mostly-destroyed Beyblade stadium, where the tornado of stones had just now hit Celestial's Beyblade, and moved to cover her Bitbeast as well.

Nocturna's feline movements allowed her to remain outside the great storm, unaffected by what she had created. The great spiral of wind had expanded, though just to one side. It was but a foot from Celestial's face. And Athena was having a nice time of snickering to herself at the lovely change of pace for her. The tall, black-haired girl still didn't flinch though, and it was this that bothered her.

Notath was being pummeled by the rubble, should she not be completely pissed off? And then it happened. The twister moved a tad close to the teen, and a chunk of the debris swung around through the wind, smacking Celestial in the side of the face.

Toni Hikaru shot out of her seat, running towards her teammate, "You dirty cheat! Cele! Are you okay?"

The now bent girl stuck out an arm, and firmly told Toni Hikaru to leave her be. "It's nothing, Tone. I'm fine. But this little bite off isn't anymore." She dropped her hand, her thin, sharp red nails glinting in the stadium lights. A rather thick trickle of blood had already proceeded to leak down her chin, adding to her already eerie appearance. Athena stopped laughing to herself, and frowned at her opponent. "This is it Athena. You. Are. Screwed." Celestial's black pupils quickly locked onto Athena's crystal blue eyes, seemingly sending some horrible shockwaves which carried the death message. "Notath!" She spit out a the pool of blood that collected in her mouth, "Destroy that tornado and the creature that created it! HEART'S FEAR!"

More shadows collected from the surroundings, but this time there was at least ten times more than when Notath performed its Dark's Hope attack. The darkness swelled like an ocean, and slunk under the two Beyblades, and rose like a tsunami behind the rubble-filled tornado. There was a shape at the tip of the wave, the front half of a giant sinister wolf. The wave's crest rose over the raging wind, and back over to Nocturna, where more demonic shadow claws shot out, grasping the panther.

The wave continued, turning full-circle now and meeting itself at its tail. Notath was somehow standing strong within the wind, and unlike Nocturna who writhed under the claws, remained completely still as the sides of the shadowed circle closed on each other, blocking the view entirely.

"What the...what the HELL is this Celestial? Nocturna!" Athena had her hands clenched in tight fists, watching the darkness that covered the stadium in front of her like a horrible miasma. "Nocturna, break out of there!"

"Oh but she can't..." Celestial had a cold, menacing smirk drawn up on her face. And behind her, Toni Hikaru had a satisfied smile. All too satisfied. Small wolf spirits, formed from the shadows, circled the mist. They made no sound, but it was obvious by the way they glared at Athena that they would tear her apart if she so much as tried to penetrate the shadows. And soon enough, proof that there was still life within that haze rose up. Nocturna's eerie screams were once more heard.

There must have been more of those spirits within there, as well as Notath. Athena's eyes glassed over and she fell to her knees, practically feeling the small, needle-like teeth of those creatures on her skin. She was resisting the pain she felt from her Bitbeast as best she could, but it was almost no use, as the feeling of multiple injuries overwhelmed her.

Tani was now the one to tentatively climb the stairs to her teammate. "Athena..." Her friend wouldn't respond. Her ears were filled with the screams of her Bitbeast and the maniacal laughter of her opponent. The girl's tanned skin was turning red all on its own in places, reacting to the supernatural pain.

"Athena! Forfeit the match! Just do it! If you won't then Nocturna...Then Nocturna will be torn apart by that horrible monster!" If Tani dared cross the yellow line painted on the ground then she would risk throwing the match away without Athena's permission. Which was bad enough.

"You might as well listen to your teammate Athena! There's no way Nocturna will be able to tolerate it. And, oh listen, she's quieting down already..." And it was true, the once loud and protesting cries had lowered in intensity and volume to some horrible cat-like moan.

"Athena please..." But an odd feeling of closure fell, as the black and green Beyblade wobbled out of the fog just enough so it could be seen as it slowed to a stop, it's tattered and torn attack ring barely glossy in the arena lights.

It took a while for the announcer to regain his composure. "Ahh...then...that's it for the third round! Winner is Celestial Magi! The Palisade Guardians and the NightShades are now TIED for the game!" The crowd erupted into cheers which soon died, for the mist hadn't fallen and Nocturna was still moaning from within the spirit-guarded haze.

Tani stared in shock. "You idiot! Drop the attack! You've won already! You have no right to continue torturing them like this!"

Celestial turned her evil gaze at the black-and-purple haired girl. "Well that's too bad. Though her fighting was rather alright, that wretched attack of hers nearly broke my jawbone. So I figured I'd teach her a lesson."

"You bitch..." Tani glared at the taller girl. Her teammates were apprehensively tossing up the suggestion that she cease the attack. Athena was still entranced, and visibly in pain from the repercussions of what was happening with Nocturna. And Tani's pleading wasn't getting anywhere.

She stopped speaking when a semi-crushed pop can flew by her head and hit Athena's. Tani turned around to see Rhia, who had rather obviously been the one to lob the aluminum object at her teammate. But it had worked. Athena's eyes had returned to focus and realized what was going on with one glance at her immobile Beyblade.

The anger was almost as visible as the pain over her body. She stood, shaking and wincing slightly at the ongoing results of her Bitbeast's torture. But hearing Nocturna's moan of pain once more was enough to clear her head of ache, and fill it with pure pissed-off-ness. With a surprisingly small amount of steps she cleared the area around the dish and was directly in front of Celestial. And soon enough, her fist made contact with the underside of her face.

Celestial's head snapped back and she stumbled. The sudden lapse in concentration caught Notath's attention and it ceased the attack. The mist swirled around and disintegrated, the wolf spirits leaping into the ground and becoming plain shadows once more. Nocturna's crumpled form was still there, almost too weak to return to its safe haven within its Beyblade. Her fur was soaked with feline blood, the lot of it clumped together in large areas. The black gloves over her feet were much more tattered than they should have been, and the dark green visor over her eyes had a disgusting crack in it. The kind that car windshields get when they're shot.

Athena caught a glimpse of all this before Nocturna returned to her Beyblade, and before she received a swift kick in the stomach from one of Celestial's long legs. Now Athena was once more on the floor, clutching her stomach. Celestial was about to have another go at her but both Toni Hikaru and Kathy had leapt up to restrain her. The shorter girl stumbled as she rose up, and seeing Celestial in such an easy position to hit, decided to do so. But her fist was caught by a hand paler than hers.

Tani had her arms wrapped around the short girl's waist, and Rhia was holding her arms back, dragging the injured teen back to their side.

"Thank God you didn't decide to do that before the battle was over, or we would've had our asses disqualified." The captain mumbled into Athena's ear, and let go of one of her arms to hand over the ruined Nocturna.

"I don't care. Did you see what that stupid bitch did to Nocturna? She could have died in there!" Athena wrenched herself from the grasp of her teammates and sat down on the bench.

"Yeah, I don't know how satanic you'd have to be to pull something like that..."

The announcer snapped out of the shock that hit him and the speakers crackled to life. "Uhh...There will be a thirty-minute intermission while we clean up this place! The Palisade Guardians and the NightShades are to return for their tie-breaking match between Kailie Roshi and Tani Yamaka!"

At this Tani looked up at the man with the microphone, "Oh no...why me?"

Rhia weakly looked from her crushed teammate to her other one, "Why else but the fact that you're the only one of us that had the flat-out win. It's logical..."

Tani just nodded. "Hope it won't be as painful as what just happened appeared to be..."

"Let's get out of here." Rhia changed the subject. She now stood between the two. "Get something to eat...we can leave Athena in the E.R."

"What? There's no way you're leaving me in that creepy white building!" Athena protested and stood quickly, but winced visibly from the pain. "I'm...I'm okay." But she was clutching her thigh, where blood had suddenly appeared, soaking through the fabric.

Rhia wearily looked over at the shorter girl. "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England. Come on." She slipped an arm under the one of Athena, and signaled Tani to help. The two teens carried their teammate to the hotel's emergency room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know about this Rhia...Athena and Celestial's battle really freaked me out." Tani had barely touched the glass of pineapple juice in front of her.

The red-banged girl, who seemed to have absorbed an apathetic persona over the past hour or so, lolled her head away from her marmalade and cream cheese sandwich to look at the other girl. "Come on Ton. You're better than that. Did that Kailie girl LOOK dangerous and crazy to you?"

"Well...not dangerous...maybe crazy." Tani's plum-colored eyes moved from her drink to the floor-to-ceiling window beside them. "Great...the sky's clouding over. Gonna rain again..."

Rhia swallowed the last bite of her sandwich. "That's good...I like the rain." The bicolor-haired girl looked over at her teammate.

"I don't...gets everything wet. Nasty stuff, that rain..."

Her captain pulled her arm-warmers up again. They had begun to droop. She slid her chair back and stood. "Come on. Match starts in five."

Tani frowned at the window for a second longer, then rose from the table as well. "Agh..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tani climbed her way up the stairs and stopped with a little shock as to how quickly the Beyblade dish had been repaired. Her eyes traveled the perimeter of the arena and stopped when she noticed her opponent was already standing in front of her. One of her red sneakered feet was slowly tapping at the ground, making her loose jeans sway a little. The black haired girl cleared her throat and waved nervously.

'Ikira's already gotten herself hurt in the last battle...I hope she'll be okay for another one...' But regardless of Tani's worried thoughts, her purple Beyblade gave a reassuring glint of light. She looked up again to see the slightly shorter girl looking at her with her one visible, green eye. Then the announcer's voice rose over the noise.

"Alright everyone, this match will be the tiebreaker! Determining whether it will be the Palisade Guardians or the NightShades who advance into the next round! The tie breaking match will be between Kailie Roshi of the Palisade Guardians, and Tani Yamaka of the NightShades!" The crowd burst into cheering, ready to see the two girls go at it.

Kailie quickly adjusted the brown headband that covered one of her eyes, then lifted her already loaded grey launcher. Tani pulled out Ikira's Blade and fitted it into her launcher.

"Are we ready? THREE! TWO! ONE!" Both girls pulled back their arms. "LET IT RIIIIP!" The two Beyblades shot into the stadium, purple and green. Ikira spun in small circles in the center of the dish, but her opponent wasn't one for a slow start.

"Chaos! Quick, let's take her out early! WIND WAVE!" The pale green Beyblade circled around and smashed into Ikira, then circled and smashed again with high speed. Bright sparks shot up at each collision.

"Hang in there Ikira...I know you're hurt, but just hold on..." Tani muttered under her breath. Kailie was chuckling to herself.

"We're gonna end this before you even have a chance!" A white light was slowly rising from the center of her Beyblade, even as it smashed and smashed into Ikira. Neither blade seeming to falter. The light shot upwards, as the blade temporarily backed off.

Thick white smoke formed within the pillar, and took on shape. A gigantic tiger leaped forward, roaring with all its might. This, was Chaos...a great wild cat with black armored claws. She glared down at Tani, and then at her Beyblade, and crouched...ready to pounce.

'I have no choice. If I don't summon Ikira now we're both screwed,' Tani panicked slightly, worried about Ikira's condition, "Ikira! Awaken!" With an outburst of black shadows, Ikira's winged form rose from the violet Beyblade.

Tani gasped lightly. The wing membranes were almost completely healed, as was the rest of her. Apparently Bitbeasts healed at incredible rates. Now with a new burst of confidence, Tani commanded a counter attack. "Ikira! DEVIL'S CLAW!"

Chaos sprung, pouncing towards the canine demon which was streaking forward with claws at the ready. They hit in midair, teeth meeting neck and claws meeting gut. Both were like a ball of fur, biting and clawing in midair. The poison buildup on Ikira's claws wasn't penetrating the thick skin of the feline.

"Chaos, this isn't the time to play! Finish her!" The tiger smacked Ikira with a giant paw, temporarily detaching her. This distraction was enough to give Chaos the time needed to smash the demon downwards a few meters. "Now!" Kailie yelled up towards her Bitbeast, "JUMP ABOVE THE WORLD...!" With another great roar, Chaos leaped upwards, then came flying down towards Ikira, claws outstretched.

The two collided once more, but the downwards force of the attack pushed the black canine down onto the ground, pounding her into the dish. Both Beyblades mimicked the moves, with the green Blade pile driving into the center of the purple one.

Tani growled lightly, "Ikira! Come on! We can do this! BLACK FIRE!" Small flames began to form in the back of Ikira's throat. The weight of the tiger was crushing her, making it more difficult to power up for an attack. But the demon rapidly twisted her neck around, to face the feline, and opened her jaws for the attack. A giant beam of twisted black fire shot forward, hitting the tiger in the face.

Chaos roared loudly, and Kailie's hand shot to her face, where a burn had begun to form.

"Ow! Damnit, that kills! What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" Kailie protested.

"I'm trying to beat you and not let my team down. And though it was your team mate, not you, who harmed Nocturna in such an inhumane manner, I _will_ beat you into the ground for it." The giant tiger had now been pushed off of Ikira, who was able to get back on her feet.

"Now that just doesn't sound fair, does it?" Kailie frowned and ran a hand through her spiked hair. Her movement stopped suddenly, though, and she smiled and looked at Tani. "Well, if that's how you want to do it, fine. No mercy." Her Bitbeast leapt backwards, and coiled, ready to strike. Kailie preceeded the command with a few martial arts moves. "CHAOS!" Chaos' final attack, which shared her own name.

Energy seemed to come to life around the giant tiger, seething around her furry form. Then, within a second, it sprung upwards and outwards like a hurricane, blowing every-which-way and tearing up the dish.

"Ikira!" Tani stared, wide-eyed at the ground covering attack that threatened to lunge forwards any second. "Stop that thing with Devil's Claw! And this time, make sure it HURTS!"

Chaos leaped forwards, the hurricane well ahead of her. It dawned on Ikira, tearing her flesh with invisible blades. The canine demon howled in pain, but continued pumping all the poison in her body over to her claws. The slashing and tearing appeared almost intolerable, as Bitbeast blood was being flung everywhere. Tani, too, was finding it difficult to remain on her feet. Long, but not terribly deep cuts were drawing themselves out all over her skin - in unison with Ikira.

The giant tiger roared loudly, her enormous form heading straight for the canine. Ikira took the split second of time to thrust her clawed, poison-laced hand forwards. There was no time to react. Chaos had the disadvantage of gravity, which carried her through her leap and straight into the claws, which had now stopped her movements and were deep into her throat.

Kailie was on her knees, coughing up blood. Kathy and Toni Hikaru had both run up to her, but were forced to stop and not cross the painted yellow line.

"Ah, Kailie! Kailie are you okay?" Kathy was calling out to her team mate.

The red head nodded slightly, but sat herself down from the dizziness.

Tani had covered her eyes. As much as this match meant to her, she couldn't watch her own Bitbeast's arm covered to the shoulder with another Bitbeast, however big it was.

Chaos lit up and slunk back into its Bitchip. One of the blades on Ikira's attack ring had caught the pale green Beyblade while it was on a tilt, and had nearly torn off the chip. Ikira slowly pulled her arm back, then retreated as well, and let herself stop spinning.

"And...AND THE NIGHTSHADES HAVE TAKEN THE WIN!" The announcer yelled into his microphone. Quickly, the crowd had brought itself into loud, constant cheers, for both teams. "Another spectacular round in the tournament! What other action packed battles can we expect? Please, stick around, for there'll be more coming up soon!"

The two remaining NightShades walked down over to the Palisade Guardian's side. Rhia held out a hand to Toni Hikaru, who accepted it and shook.

"That was a good match, Rhia. Congradulations."

"I don't quite understand your concept of 'good', but, thanks."

Tani and Rhia shook the other team member's hands, until it came for Tani to shake with Celestial. The taller girl just had her hand held out impatiently, but the plum-eyed girl smacked her hand away, glaring at her with glazed eyes. Celestial didn't respond much, just stared.

Rhia took Tani by the hand and began to lead her out of the stadium. "Come on Ton. Let's go see how Athena's doing, then we can rest up for whenever we'll be up next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow. I AM sorry for taking so bloody long with this ; Blasted Beyblade writing moods are so hard to come by nowadays...

It'll be good to start off a new round again ; Now, to figure out how to write myself out of the hole I've written myself into... (not happy with plot points I'd written about in past chapters)


End file.
